YUYU HAKUSHO X: Hikari
by SilverGodYouko
Summary: Ch.13 up. Welcome to YUYU HAKUSHO X:Hikari. Please read bio for further information. Yusuke and gang return to their normal everyday lives until a mysterious demon invites them to Makai and partake in an ongoing war. Light Shounen Ai Hieix Kurama.
1. Just Another Day

AN: Hey everyone. This is my first fan fic and I hope you enjoy. I got the idea when I was role playing with my niece. It seemed like a good idea, so lets see how it goes. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho. I really wish I did, but I don't.

~~~~~Epilogue to the last fight~~~~~

The Dark Tournament had just ended. Yusuke's team had suffered through many trials and hardships, coming out on top. But not without sacrifices. However, as promised, each member of team Urameshi was granted a wish. The four fighters only made one; to see their fallen Master return to living world. Their wish was granted, and life returned much to what it had been like before the invitation to Hanging Neck Island.

Yusuke still had his job as Spirit Detective. Kuwabara still followed him on his missions, as well as Hiei and Kurama. The only differences were that they were all more experienced, stronger than they had been. Cases were also more slim, they all came to find out. Not many demons dared to mess with the champions of the Dark Tournament. So two weeks passed involving no more than one case for the Detectives. A small demon named Orugi had been running about the Human World, causing mischief wherever he could. Yusuke and the others were putting little effort into his immediate capture, just to entertain themselves. After all, the little demon hadn't actually hurt anyone yet, so there was no point. Koenma was displeased, but only waited patiently...

~~~~~Just Another Day~~~~~

~~~Yusuke's POV~~~

"Wonder where the little rat went to..." We had been chasing Orugi all morning long. The little demon wasn't strong, but his minute size made him a pain to track...Even Kuwabara had trouble keeping a fix on him. It looked like just another day of chasing...

"Hey Kuwabara, you sensing anything?" I walked, hands in pockets. Hiei and Kurama hadn't caught up to us yet and I was beginning to wonder what they could be doing.

"Not yet..." He replied, obviously focusing to find the demon's energy.

"Great." I looked down at my shoes. The sun glared off them brightly so I turned to look into the shop windows. We passed a candy store, a flower shop and a small restaurant, each with distinct aromas. I put my hand on my stomach, remembering that the cupboards were empty this morning. "Why don't we stop and get a bite to eat?" I started. I immediately focused on the restaurant.

"Someone help!" Dishes shattered and silverware clanged as a dark figure overturned a table. He was a tall, slender guy. That's when I sensed his Spirit Energy-no wait-his Demon Energy?

"Looks like we got ourselves a lead." Kuwabara rushed in behind me. "Alright you-" I began. Then the guy collapsed. "What the he-" I looked ahead as another dark figure stood behind him this one significantly shorter. "Oh, that figures. So you beat us to him..."

"It's about time you two fools showed up." Hiei glared at us, sounding annoyed. "You going to just stand there? Or are you going to clean up this filth?" Hiei kicked the demon in his side. There were only a few people in the small business. Most had stopped eating, with the exception of one kid who stared wide eyed while wolfing down his rice.

"Leave me the dirty work..." I mumbled. "Oh, hey sorry about that everyone! We were uh... helping the police to find this guy. Yeah! So we'll just get him out of here and you can all go back to eating." I grabbed the demon and flung him over my shoulder. Then the three of us walked out of the building.

As we walked down the street I realized that Kurama hadn't been with Hiei. I was about to ask him were the other demon was when we ran into Botan.

"Hello boys! Looks like you've been hard at work today!" Smiling, she began to look around. She said very bluntly, "Where's Kurama?"

"Hn. Not here obviously..." Hiei looked off to the side.

"Oh, I see...Well anyway, job well done you three. Koenma should be quite pleased with this demon's capture." And as if she could read our expression she added, "I'm sorry there haven't been many interesting cases. You all most be bored out of your minds after having come back from the tournament."

There was a bit of uneasy silence until Hiei spoke up. "If there isn't anything else left to do, then I'm wasting my time." He disappeared onto a roof top and out of site. It was just like him...

"So Botan, is that all for now?" I dropped the demon on the ground, leaning against the cool brick of alleyway and closing my eyes. I opened them to see Botan fluttering through the pages of her guide book, looking for something.

"I was hoping I could find some sort of case to give you...but it seems there is nothing to be done at the moment." She came to the last page, letting out a long sigh. "Nothing."

"Well in that case, I think I'm gonna go bum some food off someone." I turned to leave, but stopped. "Hello. That's not normal." I began to sense a strange energy. I hadn't felt it before. It was definitely a demon, but it didn't have the familiarity of Hiei or Kurama's energies. "Maybe it's just me, but I'm pretty sure that's a demon I sense..."

Kuwabara looked at me and nodded. "Why don't we go check it out?" I returned a quick grin and started off in the direction of the demon. 'It's not far...' I thought.

AN: I hope you liked the first chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. ^_^


	2. Step Lightly

AN: Hey everyone! I know that not a lot happened in the first chapter, but I promise there's more to come. I'm still not sure on what's going to happen. I just have a vague idea, but I'll take a leap of faith and keep going. But before I start, I would like to give a big thanks to all the YuYu Hakusho Authors out there! You guys inspired me to start writing my own fics.

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: No...I don't own. YuYu Hakusho. I only own my little demon person my plot. Oh well...

~~~~~Step Lightly...~~~~~

~~~Kurama's POV~~~

I stepped cautiously by the dense undergrowth, making sure not to step on a brittle stick or deadened leaves. Light shone softly through the treetops, illuminating the brilliant summer flowers that had begun blossoming in the moderate weather. Most were not human flowers, but demon ones instead. Their bright colors brought back faint memories of my past life, none of which I cared to dwell on.

I kept to the beaten path. To either side, the foliage was too dense to wade through. Vice grew thickly by the tree roots, waiting for unsuspecting prey to wander too close, to become ensnared in it's deadly grasp. I needn't fear the plants though, I could control them easy enough. Yet my instincts told me not to stray. After treading the path for quite some time, I came to a clearing. A raven flew overhead as I made my way to a small tree. This was the place, I was sure of it...

~~~Yusuke's POV~~~

Me and Kuwabara had been running for a while now. Would have been a better idea to just catch a bus...Then I realized that we were heading to the countryside not far from town.

"Hey Urameshi, I think that energy's coming from Genkai's temple!" I looked over and nodded.

We sped up, now running our fastest. It wasn't long until we reached the old temple of my Master. I looked at the trees, seeing that the wards were still in their places. Strange...If a demon had snuck into the temple, why wouldn't Genkai notice?

Coincidentally, Genkai stepped out at that very moment. She looked over at me and Kuwabara as we stopped to catch our breath. "So you made it. Kurama headed into the forest quite some while ago. I sensed a demon trespassing, but he didn't seem to be a threat. I figured I'd let the slackers get some work done rather than waste my time..." She gave us a dull look and turned to go back inside.

"Thanks, Grandma. Just the boost of confidence I needed..." I let my words trail off as I felt a surge of Spirit Energy not far off. I recognized it as Kurama's. Something had to be wrong for him to expend that much energy. "Come on!"

~~~Kurama's POV~~~

"Rose Whiplash!" I cried as my whip sheared through the demon's flesh, spattering fresh blood on the grass. A second one lunged at me, far too slow to evade the speed and precision of my technique. With a flick of my wrist, I focused my attack on this new threat. I watched as a bloody arm dropped to the ground with dull thud, the creature crying out in pain at its lost appendage. I spared it the agony of fighting and finished it off. 

I returned my whip to it's former state and was about to tuck the red rose safely away when a hand slipped over my mouth. I immediately felt dizzy, my vision blurring until I passed out.

~~~Kuwabara's POV~~~

I was having a heck of time keeping up with Urameshi. He had gotten way faster after his last training session with Genkai. I was about to yell at him to slow down when I felt Kurama's Spirit Energy drop.

"What the hell...Kurama must be in trouble." Urameshi said as he found the energy to run even faster. "Can't you run any faster?!?" He yelled out at me.

"Damn it, Urameshi! This is as fast as I can go!" When I stopped talking we ran full into the light. I blinked, trying to focus on the blurry image up ahead. When I could finally see, I could just make out Kurama. But then I saw the bonds that gripped him. Dark green vines held him tightly to a tree. His head drooped, but I could see his chest just barely moving.

"Kurama!" Yusuke started to run to him, stopping as a shadowy figure walked out from behind the tree. "What the hell did you do to Kurama?!?"

The demon looked slowly up at the two of us. I could feel his cold eyes staring at me. Gave me the shivers...Then he spoke in soft tone.

"He's fine. You don't need to worry..." An uneasy silence filled the air. Urameshi was tense; I could feel his Spirit Energy raging at the site of our unconscious friend.

"You'd better hope he's all right, 'cause if he isn't, I'm gonna tear your frickin' head off!"

I watched the guy as Urameshi talked. He slowly pulled away his hood and cloak, revealing his identity. He was a kid, probably only twelve years old. His hair was blondish brown, just down to his chin in length. He was fairly short but slender. His eyes were wide and round and a warm amber color. His clothes looked normal enough and his appearance seemed nothing like the demons we had fought before.

He spoke again, this time with a brighter tone. "I'm sorry I had to do this. I wanted to ensure my own safety, as well as get your direct and undivided attention. My name is Shiri. I have come bearing a message from the Demon World." He paused, obviously sensing the fury building in Urameshi. "I will keep this short, Spirit Detectives. You see, there is a wild group of demons planning to cause quite a disturbance in my family's territory and I was hoping to enlist your help. I did not make the request to Lord Koenma as he would have said this is out of your jurisdiction. So I ask, will you accept the job of protecting the lands of the Crimson Waters?"

I had finally caught my breath as I felt Yusuke's Spirit Energy settle. "What's in it for us?" He said.

"If you complete your mission successfully, I assure you, the rewards will be great. We have an extraordinary variety of goods that may be to your likings. Rare potions and artifacts, weapons, armor..." Shiri's eyes lit up as he began describing some of the items. "Yes...the Crimson Dragon Shear is our most excellent light weight short sword. Its well balanced blade and intricate design is quite popular among the hunters and huntresses...Ah! How should I forget our newest sword? It hasn't even a name yet, but is built from the scales of a Dracnid and the tail of an Artherish. It's very heavy for it's size, but is very manageable. Twice the cut of an axe in a third the size!"

You could definitely say the kid had a passion...A bit of movement caught my eyes as well as the familiar presence of Kurama's energy. He stirred slightly, and the vines around him slid away. He fell to the ground looking groggy, then stood up. I was surprised when he just stood listening to the boy finish about another of his people's arms.

"I assume we will be assisting in the quest, will we not?" He questioned Yusuke.

"Mine as well. It's not like Koenma's got our schedule booked." He huffed and looked back at Shiri who was now smiling.

"This is terrific news! You will be ready by tomorrow?" He clasped his hands, obviously holding back his excitement.

"I don't have anything to do. I'll be ready first thing in the mornin'." I said. 

"Same here. Not like Atsuko would notice I'm missin' anyways..." He turned to Kurama. "What about you? You gonna have to skip out?"

"Of course not, Yusuke. My mother is on a business trip and won't be back for a while. It would make little difference if I were to be absent."

"Great. So it's settled. First thing tomorrow we head off to Makai to kick some demon ass. Shiri." He turned to the boy, "You want us to meet back here?"

"That would be excellent! Well, if Master Genkai would permit it." He looked off to the shrine.

"Not a problem The old lady won't care if I say we are. So how's seven sound?"

"Four a.m. That is when you must be here. Absolutely no later."

"Say WHAT?!?" Me and Urameshi said in unison.

"You humans complain about the stupidest things, you know that?" I caught a blur that was Hiei rushing past me. He stood in the middle of our group. "So you're Shiri." he stated. "Hn. You know quite a bit about weapons for only being a child. I guess it would be expected coming from a town full of warmongers. Can't keep out of a fight, can you? Then you hire someone to come do your dirty work." Hiei's eyes looked coldly at Shiri.

"We're proud of who we are. Nothing will change that." There was a long silence before Hiei spoke again. 

"Arrogant little bastard." With that, Hiei took off into the forest. Kurama also began to walk away, not bothering to look in our direction.

So this was it. Our first real mission since the Dark Tournament. It was about time we got to see some action! "All right Urameshi! We got ourselves a mission!" I looked back to Shiri. As he walked, his footsteps made no sound. It was as if someone had hit the mute button. Then his figure faded and was gone...

"Step lightly on the shores of Crimson Water. Listen, O listen carefully. For the Gods are trembling at the water's edge, trembling at the Warer's feet. Weepin' down those tears of blood, flowing to the Crimson sea. Oh cry sweet child, 'cause your gonna die. By the hands of your forefathers, shed your blood for your forefathers." 


	3. In the Sunset

AN: Hello readers! I'm glad that someone is reading my fic. I just watched the "Deadly Toguro" DVD with it's evil cliffhanger and decided to work on my story. I'm feeling inspired, so I hope this chapter comes out to be interesting. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Well, I own YuYu Hakusho posters and toys and DVDs, but I don't own it. Really, I don't. 

~~~~~In the Sunset~~~~

~~~Kurama's POV~~~

Sleep hadn't come easy to me last night. I stared at the ceiling for a lengthy time, contemplating on how Shiri had avoided my detecting him. I rubbed my hair between my fingers for at least on hour, until I decided it wasn't worth the effort. I need my rest for the mission tomorrow I thought, though my eyes remained wide. I sighed deeply, letting myself relax. Then I slept.

When next I opened my eyes, I could hear the morning birds waking from their slumber, chirping quietly in the calm morning air. I sat up in bed, taking a deep breath before I went to my closet. I opened a small box containing one of my special uniforms. It was my favorite yellow one. After I had changed, I got ready for the day and ate. 3:45 the clock read. The days were at their longest and the sun would rise any minute, I thought. I quickly walked outside, locking the door behind me.

~~~Hiei's POV~~~

Yusuke was a fool to accept this mission, I thought as a waited in a tree outside Genkai's temple. "Your just a fool..." I knew a lot about the demons that dwelled along the river. They were famous for the epic wars they waged. Not many knew that they were spineless cowards who couldn't finish what they started. Time and time again they found a reason to start a war, only to turn tail and ask other demon tribes to fight their battles for them. This was just the same...

The sun was just beginning creep over the horizon. The sunrise was a mix a brilliant pink and soft orange. It had been a long time since I paid it any attention. I was to close my eyes when I heard gentle footsteps drawing nearer. "Hn. Kurama..."I said to myself as I jumped down. Sure enough the crimson haired demon was walking towards the temple, looking quite vibrant in the morning sun.

"Good morning, Hiei. Are the others here yet?" His emerald eyes were bright. He almost seemed excited about the mission.

"Hn. Not yet. Yusuke and the idiot probably won't show up until the very last minute..." I turned to walk away when Kurama stopped me.

"Hiei," he began, "...never mind." There was a period of silence as I started walking. "So...you seemed to know a lot about these demons..." I glanced over at him and saw his hands held behind his back, looking forward. I returned my gaze to the ground in front of my feet.

"And you don't?" At that he looked toward me.

"No, actually. I had never heard of them, nor much of what he spoke. Would you mind telling me?" Once again I glanced into his emerald eyes, and his look of curiosity caught me as funny. 

"Heh. I thought you knew everything...They're a group of demons who dwell by a river that runs red like blood. They're known to be a war-like tribe and have waged many battles against neighboring territories, usually for little or no reason. What most don't know is that they're all talk and no fight. I had been there a long time ago. I had seen their tribe retreat and call in back up forces to finish off their fight." I glanced up to see Kurama listening intently. Rather than continue, I waited for him to say something.

"Oh, I see...And about the weapons...are they as great as he said?"

"Hardly...At least, not generally." I didn't want to admit that the child was right in any way, but I knew better than to lie to Kurama... "There were a few weapon smiths who were renowned as the best of the best and it's been said that some of the most legendary weapons came from there. But that was a long time ago. There's no one now..."I trailed off as I found myself looking up into the branches. We came to the clearing and the child Shiri stood waiting for us. Surprisingly, Yusuke and Kuwabara had already shown up.

~~~Yusuke's POV~~~

I turned to look at the two demons that walked out of the forest. Only a minute or two left before we had to leave. Both of them looked shocked. "Hey. 'bout time you two showed up."

"We were expecting you to arrive late, so we took our time walking. Forgive us for wasting time." The emerald-eyed demon turned his gaze to Shiri.

"Good. Now that you've all come, it is time to head off. I can simply open the portal from here. No need to travel anywhere else. Come now." He finished as a green glow grew bright at his outstretched hand. It was the same glow as when I first visited Makai; when I went to Demon City. Shiri then motioned for the four of us to step through. I stepped forward and walked through.

~~~Kurama's POV~~~

I followed after Yusuke and Kuwabara as they stepped through the portal. I was amazed that the child could manipulate a gate to Makai so easily. There was something mysterious about Shiri. I began to feel a bit of distrust deep down, and decided I would watch him closely. No need to make careless mistakes...

As the last of Kuwabara's white jacket was enveloped, I started through. I glanced over to see Shiri staring at me. I looked ahead, but could still feels his eyes staring...watching my every move. I felt Hiei's coat gently brush against my hand, and felt comforted to know that he could watch my back for me.

The light was near blinding. I narrowed my eyes, trying to focus on the landscape around me. I was relieved to see a lush, green forest surrounding me on all sides. The smell of the forest was enticing and I took a long, deep breath. Sweet aromas consumed my senses. As the others began to walk, I turned my back tentatively and followed.

We soon emerged into a vast valley bathed in light. Not far off in the distance was a river and I could clearly tell which one it was.

"The Crimson River." Shiri said. The boy ran eagerly toward the town filled with stone houses. It was quite primitive; more or less what I expected. I felt a sudden drop in my enthusiasm as I looked the townspeople over. I could see a few demons wandering about, many carrying extravagant weapons at their sides. They were all quite large and unintelligent looking...

"I can already see what you meant Hiei. They truly boast the look of a bunch of warmongers..." I sighed and started off after the boy at a leisurely pace. It seemed this truly would be a waste of our efforts. I didn't turn around, but I felt someone watching me...When I saw Yusuke and Kuwabara pass me, I knew who it was.

~~~Hiei's POV~~~

I watched Kurama misstep once and quickly turned my gaze off to the side. He knew I had been watching him. I don't know why, but I felt a bit embarrassed. I quickly caught up to him and kept pace.

"What happened to your optimism, fox? I thought you were excited." I glared over at him and he sighed again, gently shrugging his shoulders.

"I just thought that this mission might be interesting. I've been little bit anxious since the Dark Tournament and I suppose I thought this might be of worth." I grunted quietly as he finished.

"I more or less told you that they were nothing but idiots, Kurama. It's unlike you to assume so much..." He began looking down, seeming a bit hurt. I grunted again and quickened my pace. I soon found myself looking down at dirt in contrast to the thick grass we had been walking through. It seemed Kurama had a bit of renewed hope in the new surroundings. I found it detestable. Kurama also had a look of disgust on his face. The air was stagnant, smelling of moldy straw and the stringent breath of work animals.

I swatted at a fly on my shoulder. "This place is a regular hell hole..." I was so disgusted that I didn't notice Yusuke standing in front of me. I looked too late.

"Hey, watch were your going! You don't have three eyes for nothin'." The black haired boy spoke sharply.

"Why don't you shut the hell up." I said bitterly.

"Come now, this way please." Shiri walked inside one of the plain buildings. The rest of us followed. I was surprised as I walked through the door. The four of us looked around in amazement at the site that befell us. "I hope you find the accomodations to your liking. You will be lodging here for the duration of your stay."

Shiri walked through the gigantic room and lead us further in. "These," he started, "Are your rooms." He stood at the end of a short hall to the right. I walked closer and turned to see four doorways lavished in gold weaponry. It seems they expected us...A katana, a whip, a broadsword, and a special spirit armor.

"Hey, that's pretty cool!" The redhead idiot said as he walked toward the door with the broadsword.

"We tried to match the decor to your likings. I hope you find it to your approval." He smiled kindly at me, obviously noticing my scowl. I was really starting to hate this kid...

"Shall we take a quick look at our rooms?" Kurama said with returning curiosity. I nodded, not feeling up to refusing. He walked toward my room first, opening the brilliantly decorated entryway. As I walked through the doorway I found myself speechless. What I expected was something dark, shadowy. What I saw were glistening glass ornaments and soft blues and lavenders. There was a stand made purely of glass with a snowflake etched delicately on it's surface. The whole room reminded me of fresh fallen snow in the morning sun. My eyes narrowed and I was about to dismantle the room when Kurama spoke softly.

"It's truly beautiful, isn't it Hiei?" He turned and looked at me. My expression softened at his words. I was furious that Shiri would mock me like this. He obviously knew a lot about me, more than I though I told anyone.

I saw Yusuke slide through the door and begin to look around. "Wow. This is a lot different than my room. Kinda icy feeling in here too." He said as he rubbed up and down his arms. "So they really messed up, didn't they?" He said.

I wanted to say that they didn't mess up, that this was exactly how I would have liked it. But not with them around. Not anyone. "Hn. Figures." He walked out and Kurama started for his room.

"If you like mine any better, we can switch, Hiei." He said invitingly.

"It's just a room. Who cares what it looks like..." I looked out the window to see the sun setting. The horizon was tinted with pinks and lavender, making the room glow softly. Kurama eyes looked gentle as he turned once again and left the room.

"On summer's eve, see it now that blood-red sky, hidden under veil o' gentle eyes. On summer's eve, see it now that Crimson Water stainin' the land with it's essence of hate. On summer's eve, see it now that shadow o' your loved one's, whisperin' at your bedside, waiting on your step."


	4. The Mission

AN: I haven't received many reviews yet, but I've decided that I like this story. I really think I might need to rewrite some parts, but for now I'm just going to continue. I only ask one itsy bitsy little favor...Please review! Arigatou!

Disclaimer:...I don't want to say it, but I don't own YuYu Hakusho and likely never will.

~~~~~The Mission~~~~~

The four Spirit Detectives all retreated for their rooms, wondering what would befall them the next morning. Hiei and Kurama had both come to realize that Shiri may not be trustable. Yusuke and Kuwabara really paid no attention to the child as of now, however, and were content with enjoying their lavish surroundings.

Hiei stared at the ceiling of his room trying to figure out how Shiri had known about his heritage. He wondered how he could know so much when Hiei had never really told anyone about himself or his past. The fire demon closed his eyes and slept, deciding not to dwell on it any longer.

The rest of the group had the same intent, and soon the four of them were sound asleep....

~~~Shiri's POV~~~

It was beginning to get late. I walked down the short hallway, putting my ear up the Hiei's door. I heard nothing and assumed he was sleeping. It seemed that so far I convinced the four of them to go through with the mission. However, if the debriefing went bad tomorrow, there was still a chance they might back down.

I thought about the possibility of their refusal and decided that there was no way they would. Everything was going to perfectly. Once everything was set, it would begin. My plans would not be stopped once set in motion, that would be guaranteed tomorrow...

~~~Yusuke's POV~~~

"Huh?" I mumbled. Light already? Sure enough it was morning. The sun was shining bright in my room...wait. My room? Oh yeah, this is where I spent the night. "Heh, I almost forgot." I stood up and stretched a bit. The night had went by so fast! I walked out of my room to find Hiei and Kurama standing outside. "Morning guys." I stretched again. "Where's Kuwabara?"

"Where else?" The crimson eyed demon said, glaring off in the direction of Kuwabara's room. 

"Right, I'll go get him." I walked down a bit, and knocked on the door. "Hey Kuwabara, get up! Yukina's out here!" I backed away from the door.

"YUKINA!" The redhead yelled as he burst through the door. He stopped and looked around. "URAMESHI!" I started laughing.

"Well, looks like your up..." I turned to see Hiei glaring maliciously at me. I was about to say something when Shiri walked into view.

"Good morning. I see you are all up now, so why don't we begin the debriefing? Please come this way." He said, motioning us to walk further down the main hall. "I'm sorry you hadn't the chance to look around more last night. This building is the most breathtaking sight in all the town." He stopped as we entered another large room, this one more breathtaking than the last. "Would you all mind if I gave you a bit of background on this historical site? I'm sure you'll find it most interesting."

"I thought we were here to fight, not take history lessons." Hiei said.

I looked over at the three of them. Neither Kuwabara or Kurama seemed to protest, so I shrugged my shoulders and said "Why not?"

"Wonderful!" Shiri responded as he lead us to a gold table, accented in silver. Upon closer inspection, I could see that it was also studded with diamonds, rubies, sapphires and emeralds. This place must be worth a fortune...

We all sat down, and Shiri started right away. "As you've noticed, this building has been wonderfully decorated. It is so marvelous due greatly to the fact that this was the first house ever built here. It's founder, Seria of the Eastern Lands, was a considered to be a War God. He had never been beaten in all his life and started this town in dedication to the fine art of weaponry. It's said that he could forge a sword so sharp that it could cut stone with nearly no effort on the wielder's part." Shiri looked up sharply at a female demon that had entered the room.

"Young Master, should I bring out a meal for you and your guests?" She looked us over carefully and returned her gaze to the young boy.

"That would be excellent. I assume that you will have the finest of our store prepared?" He eyed her dangerously.

"Yes sir. As you wish." She turned and looked at me. "And may I start you all off with drinks?" 

"Sure. You got any beer?" Mine as well take advantage of the opportunity.

"Of course. And for you?" She looked at Hiei. Kurama spoke instead.

"I think a glass of water will do for us, thank you." Kurama was avoiding her gaze. It wasn't like him. He usually looked everyone in the face with his usual smile. I don't know what it was, but something told me to be cautious.

"I'll have the same as Urameshi." Kuwabara said, nodding towards me. The demon then retreated to a doorway on the left side of the room.

"Now," Shiri spoke, "as I was saying, Seria's weapons were quite marvelous. When nearby towns got word of his settlement, merchants flocked here to buy his wares. Soon commerce was flourishing and the town grew rich. However, roughly 600 years ago, Seria lead an army against the Western lands of the Crimson River. He carried his most valued weapon, Servalt, into battle. It was the most impressive broadsword in all of Makai, as the legends go. The ornamentations found on it were of the finest gemstones and it's blade rang a sweet song in the heat of battle. But with all it's promise, Seria was fatally wounded in the midst of the ensuing carnage. The leader of the Western Lands, Yameou, a most mysterious and powerful demon, was responsible for his death.

I glanced around to see Kuwabara half asleep. Hiei looked disgusted but remained silent. Kurama retained the same position that he had in front of the female demon. I think Shiri noticed this because he hurried to conclude his story.

"In the end, our allies aided in the defeat of the Westerners and the town of Seria was free from war."

Hiei snapped to attention.

~~~Hiei's POV~~~

"Your allies aided you? I'm sure they did." I closed my eyes, laughing slightly to myself. "I bet your people have never won a war on their own. You're all talk and no fight. I won't deny your peoples' past skills at forging weapons, but they're long gone. This town is surviving on legend, and nothing more." I was tired of this Shiri's nonsense on Seria's glorified past. It was a bunch crap.

"Rest assured, Hiei, that what I say is true. We are strong and do not require the help of others." His eyes narrowed. It seemed that our feelings for each other were mutual; we both hated each other. I knew that for sure at what he said next. "Little Koorime, you act as if you know us all..."

~~~Kurama's POV~~~

Shiri's statement caught Hiei off guard and shocked me as well. Hiei had never told anyone but me much about his past, and, even with what I knew, he was still a bit mysterious.

Hiei's stare was venomous. He glared so fiercely at the boy that it even made me a bit uneasy. I looked over at Shiri who's expression had not faltered, wondering how he could be so calm. Unless he underestimated our strength. Or perhaps he just did not see us as a threat. That latter was what worried me so greatly. This child was far too unnerved in our presence, too confident and assured.

Tension was heavy in the air. No one moved. I was relieved to see the demon appear once again from the doorway, carrying tray upon tray of delicacies. She carefully balanced four large platters on her arms, which she set before us. She walked through the door and returned with our drinks. Silence.

I reached out for dish and began fixing my plate in an attempt to get the others to calm down. My plan worked. Soon they began to pick at the food. Even Hiei would not contest his offerings and took his own plate.

Looking apologetic, Shiri's eyes beckoned at Hiei for forgiveness. Both had had their pride hurt. Maybe this child wasn't so bad after all...

~~~~~

We finished the meal in silence. Things had settle between Shiri and Hiei, much to my relief, and the boy soon began to tell us of our purpose in Seria.

"Now then, down to business. The reason I called the four of you here is to aid in our war efforts against the Western Lands of Yameou. There has been a violent uprising from the Westerners. Many of times we have found women and children of the village slaughtered near the river's banks. We tried to call the West on it's actions, but our mediators have all been slain in their attempts to bring peace. We fear that the only way to settle this dispute is to go to war."

The blonde child seemed saddened at the thought of war. I was beginning to feel guilty. But why would a child be so burdened by war? True this was his country, but it was not his responsibility. Or maybe...

"If we were to assist, who would be leading the attack?" He looked up.

"Why, that is my responsibility. I'm commander of the armies of Seria. As a matter of fact, I'm the master of the city as well." He said nonchalantly.

"Hold up," Yusuke began, "are you saying that this whole country is going to war at the command of a kid?!? You're kidding, right?"

"It's no joke. I am the only direct descendent of Seria himself. Both my mother and father are no longer living, so it was my responsibility to take command of this country and it's armed forces."

"This is crazy." Kuwabara was right. This child, demon or not, was no older than twelve. It seemed impossible for him to properly coordinate an attack and carry out such a dangerous mission.

"If you're not willing to assist me in my task, I fully understand. The choice is yours. You have until sundown. If you have not decided by then, I will assume that you decline. Feel free to take a look around if you wish. You are free to explore throughout the town." Shiri stood up and walked out without another word.

"I watched as Seria fell. Yameou stood over my fallen master, mocking him as he drove his sword through his heart. I felt a pain greater than anything I had ever felt before. Then he looked at me...His eyes were more cruel than words could tell. He grinned at me, a terrible look that froze me in my place. He removed his bloodied weapon, crimson liquid dripping, more deep than the river had ever looked. The rest of the battle was far off. I heard them cry, "Yameou has fallen!" Yet the malevolent demon stood only feet away. I watched him walk away. I tried to call out, but could not. This is the last I will ever write. Maybe someone will find it and know the truth..."

Galear of Seria


	5. Stone, Brick and Mud

AN: Sorry about the long wait everyone. I was going to pull my usual stunt of starting something I couldn't finish, but didn't have to heart to. I don't know if I like my fic so far (everyone says it's good, but I really don't know...), but I'm gonna go with it for now. So I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me: That's it. I'm not saying it. Hiei, you can do it.

Hiei: Hn. Youko-chan doesn't own me or Kurama or YuYu Hakusho no matter how many times she says she does. She only owns that stupid kid, Shiri.

Shiri: I am not stupid!

Hiei: Baka....

Me: Ahem...since when do you two just waltz up and take over?

Hiei: Since you made us.

Me: Oh...okay sure. On with the fic!

~~~~~Stone, Brick and Mud~~~~~

~~~Hiei's POV~~~

"Remind me Kurama. Why the hell are we here?" Another smelly beast of a demon passed me by. The odor was overwhelming, which made me wonder about Kurama. Knowing his keen senses, this place must be simply putrid for him to be anywhere near.

Kurama sighed and said "Because Koenma hasn't really had any missions for us. That and there may be a great deal of rewards." Kurama looked up and over at a wisp of smoke rising from a chimney. "Smells like iron. I'm guessing a weapons smith, no doubt..."

"What else would it be?" I kicked a small rock in my path. It tumbled aimlessly and settled on the dusty, earthen path again. I was becoming annoyed with the place, and quickly. As much as I hated to admit, the thought of returning to the ningenkai was more and more comforting every moment. "Damn it! I've had it with this place!" Kurama, obviously lost in thought, wheeled around to stare at me.

"My, what's gotten into you? Your more short-tempered than usual..." His gaze and his words drifted off to a youthful demon walking down the street. He was carrying what looked to be a basket of food. The load was awkward and I laughed as the basket's contents went spilling out onto the roadway. Kurama, however, was sympathetic and rushed to assist him.

"I swear, those damn humans are making him soft..."I watched Kurama kneel down to pick up a stray potato when I heard a noise. I snapped my attention over my right shoulder, down a dark, narrow alleyway. A shadowy figure was peeking out from behind a few crates, his glimmering eyes bright like a cat's. 

"Hey mister! Come quickly!" He beckoned me with his small hand, waving me forward. I was about to turn away when he finally caught my attention. "The red-head won't miss you sir, come here!"

Not wanting the kid to get any ideas, I walked over. "What the hell do you want?" 

"Closer now. Don't be shy! I've something special for you, my friend!" He looked deeply into my eyes, searching for who knew what. I put my complete focus on the boy's dusted face. Looking....looking..."NOW!" He shouted.

"What the--" CRASH! A whole mess of rocks, dust and debris came crashing, tumbling, and spraying on top of me. I had so much focus on the boy, I didn't even have the time to react. "Damn you! You all better run cause I'm going to kill you!" I let my anger subside as I brushed myself off. 'Damn heathens....as if my day wasn't bad enough already...'

I heard a slight chuckle behind me. I turned to see Kurama, his hand held over his mouth, an amused look in his eyes. "Not a word, fox..." His hand dropped and his face turned to a look of complete innocence. I trudged out of the alleyway, bits and pieces of debris falling off now and again. "There's only one thing I hate more than human children and that's demon children..."

Kurama had no comment, but instead turned his head and started walking again. I heard another quiet laugh evade his attempts to conceal his amusement. "Ahem. So Hiei, was there anything in particular you wanted to do?" 

"Hn." All I wanted to do was leave, but I didn't foresee that happening anytime soon. "I don't care what the hell we do as long as we stay away from those damn children..."

He sighed. "Very well then. I guess we'll just keep looking around then..."

"Hey hey! Urameshi! Come check this out!" Somehow we managed to run into the only person I had wanted to avoid. "Look at this sword! This is the coolest thing I've ever seen!" I spotted the idiot a we rounded a corner.

"Hey Hiei, Kurama." The Spirit Detective looked at what must have been a thin sheet of dust covering my jacket. "What happened to you? You fall into a cow pen or something."

I was about to say something when I felt a light tap on my back. I refrained from any further thoughts on the matter and looked at what Kuwabara was ranting about. Sure enough he held a long, slender decorative sword. The details were amazing, but the weapon was hardly practical. "Looks like a piece of crap to me."

"Whatever! This thing is sweet!" Before he had time to protest, I snatched the blade from his hands and studied it.

"Hm..." I turned it over in my hands and then held it straight in front of me. I was surprised when I felt how well balanced it was. The blade was a good weight; heavy enough to do significant damage, yet light enough to make it easy to manipulate. "Guess it's not that bad..." I tossed at Kuwabara and he made every effort not to get cut.

"So I've got pretty good taste, don't I?" He gave me a dopey grin. I took a deep breath and decided it wasn't worth my comment.

I strolled around the shop for a moment, peering over the vast numbers of swords, daggers, crossbows and longbows that littered the room. That's when a heavy blade in the back of the room caught my eye. It was blaze red, finely decorated and quite beautiful.

"You like it?" An unknown voice asked me. I looked over to see a pudgy demon with slimy green skin looking eagerly at me. I picked up the sword. I was amazed as I nearly dropped it, barely catching myself.

"Damn. Heavier than it looks." I eyed it carefully. The hilt was ornate with bright red scales of various sizes. I turned it slowly and they shimmered. I smiled slightly at it's beauty. "It's a fine weapon, but my style isn't suited for it. Something lighter would be more practical."

"Lighter...sir? Well let's see...Ah yes! We have a brand new Crimson Dragon Shear. It was just finished this morning. Would you like to take a look?"

I shrugged. "Why not?" The gringy demon disappeared behind a cloth curtain and soon emerged with another bright red sword. It was a long slender katana, decorated much in the fashion of the other sword. He handed it to me and I unsheathed it. Little did I know that an audience of three was watching my every move.

I went through the same routine as the first; looking it over, testing it's balance. I was very pleased to find that the weight was perfect and the blade was completely balanced. "What do you want for it?" I asked, turning to the shop keeper.

"Your the men that Lord Shiri sent for, am I correct?" I nodded. "Then it's of no charge. I'm honored to be assisting my Lord with his duties in any way. It is more than enough for payment.

I was a bit shocked, but relieved. I didn't have much of anything on me, except my old katana and a bit of change. I pulled my savings from my pocket and handed them to the man. "I trust you can check the condition on this and make any repairs if need be?" I held out my sword and he nodded. He took it from me and left, saying to come back first thing tomorrow.

I threw off my coat and fastened the new blade around my waist. As I looked up I found three pairs of eyes looking at me in bewilderment. "Idiots..."

~~~Yusuke's POV~~~

The four of walked out of the shop. I stretched and took in a breath of air. "Ah...You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I kinda like gettin' out of the city for once. Kinda getting used to all this running around." I was met with an easy silence. "Right...guess I'm the only one who thinks so."

I walked with my hands behind my head. "Huh?" Stupid demons and their stupid languages. I couldn't read the sign outside but then I spotted it. "Hey guys! Why don't we grab some lunch!" I saw a female demon toting around what looked to be some pretty decent food. No one complained, so I headed in.

I came face to face with what had to be the cutest looking demon I had ever run into. "Hello gorgeous..." I said half to myself.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. If you'd like, please follow me to a table." She turned sharply and lead us to a booth in the corner, if that's what you would call it... "Your food will be out in just a few moments." I could see Kuwabara's mouth open to say something, but stop.

"Jeeze. Not even gonna ask what we want?" He put his elbow up on the table and rested his chin in his hand.

"So Yusuke, have you decided whether or not we are accepting this mission?" Kurama looked intently at me.

"Well, I was gonna wait until I got to talk to you guys about. I mean, yeah, that's what I had in mind, but I want to leave it open." 

"Hn. How considerate." Hiei crossed his arms on the table and rested his head. Occasionally he blew off a piece of dust that floated off from somewhere. 

"Well, it seems logical that if we are here, we might as well stay and finish what we came here to do. The only question I had was about Koenma. He's made no effort that I know to contact us. But, are we so sure that he is alright with this mission?" He ran his crimson hair through his fingers.

"Yeah. It is kinda of strange that the little brat hasn't said anything. Maybe he knew about?" Just as I was finishing, a stubby old lady came from what must have been the kitchen. She carried four plates of food and one tray with drinks on it.

"Here'ses yer food." She said as the plates practically crashed onto the table. She slammed the mugs down on the table as well and scuttled off.

"Sheesh. What a nasty old hag..." I turned and looked at the food with distaste. It was no comparison to the breakfast we had had. It looked stale and old. I hesitantly picked up and plate and gazed around unnoticeably at everyone else, seeing that they too were not thrilled. "Dig in, guys..."

I took a bite of my loaf. It was dry and chalky. I took a drink from my mug and immediately spat it out. "What the hell is this?!?!" That was it. "WAITER!" The old hag bustled out from the kitchen.

"What du ye's want?" She said with a hand on her hip.

"This stuff tastes like crap! There's no way in hell you making me eat this!" My eyebrows drew close as I glared in disgust.

"You dun like ma recipe, boy? Den I guess ye's better git out a ma restaurant." Her face reminded me of a toad, all saggy and covered in warts. I was sick of looking at her.

"Heh. No problem here." I said. I turned to the table to see Kurama trying to drink the weird beverage, at which his nose wrinkled. He set it down and stood up, a bit of a sick look on his face.

We walked out and never looked back. "Man, that was the worst stuff I ever tasted!" I exclaimed. I was met with general acceptance.

Kurama still had his nose wrinkled a bit from experimenting with the drink. "I'm not sure what was in those glasses, but I'll make note never to touch it again..." He lifted his arm up and his mouth and rubbed his sleeve back in forth.

As we walked down the street I was relieved to find us wandering through a busy market, bustling with more of a crowd than I had previously seen throughout the town. Everywhere you looked someone was selling some sort of craft or clothing or food. I heard several people whispering and decided to ignore them. Some guy was selling fresh fruit, so I decided to check it out.

~~~Kurama's POV~~~

The number of people continued to grow as we waded further into the market place. I soon lost track of Yusuke and Kuwabara and only managed to see Hiei's dark hair in the crowd. "H-hiei!" I shouted as I found myself lost in the sea of demons. I found myself backing up further and further. Suddenly, a hand reached out and covered my mouth, dragging me into an empty alleyway. 

I felt the hand slip away and I turned around. "Who are--" I stopped to look at a tall, thin girl looking shyly at me. "--you." I finished. The girl gave me bright smile but then looked out to the crowd. She started motioning to the many people passing by. I looked back and then forward. She then pretended to hold something in her hand and take a bite out of it.

She was mute obviously. But she was hungry, and by the looks of it, she needed every bit of nourishment she could get. "Would you like something to eat?" I asked trying to sound friendly. She nodded excitedly, her long, dirty blonde hair whipping around wildly. "Very well then. Shall we go look around?" She nodded again and grabbed onto my sleeve. "But can you do me one favor?" She looked up, waiting. "I'm looking for my friend. He's rather short, has reddish eyes, short black hair with white streaks and dresses darkly. If you see him, just tug on my arm, okay?" She gave me another big smile and began pulling me through the streets.

AN: Hey again everyone! It's Youko-chan! I was really happy with the first part of the chapter. I don't know why, but I felt like picking on Hiei.

Hiei: Hn...

Me: As you can tell, he wasn't too happy about.

Kurama: I thought it was nice.

Me: Why thank you Kurama! At least someone does!

Hiei: Kissing up to her, are we?

Kurama: ...

Me: Right...So anyway, I hope you please review my work! Reviews tend to make people work faster. Especially me 'cause I get lazy sometimes.

Hiei: Got that right.

Me: -_-

Kurama: Until next time! Hope to see you next chapter! 


	6. A Glimpse of What's to Come

AN:

Hiei: It's amazing...Youko-chan _actually _decided to write another chapter...

Me: Shut up! I needed inspiration!

Kurama: Now, now, no need for you two to fight again.

Me: Kurama's right...I'm sorry Hiei.

Hiei: You? Sorry? Ha!

Me: -_-

Hiei: You're a little early with your April Fool's joke. But I guess idiots can do stupid things any day they want.

Kurama: Hiei...

Me: Okay. I can play this game. Let's see, chapter six. Hiei has a misfortunate accident involving a boulder and many broken bones...

Hiei: ::is silent::

Kurama: You're wasting time...

Disclaimer: Kurama: Well, why those two verbally assault each other, I'll say the disclaimer. Youko-chan does not own YuYu Hakusho. ::looks back:: Wow, they're really going to kill each other this time...::pulls out popcorn:: Please enjoy the fic!::watches Hiei and Youko-chan beat each other half to death::

~~~A Glimpse of What's to Come~~~

~~~Hiei's Pov~~~

Every where I turned I saw hordes and hordes of smelly demons. I looked up only to see their annoyed faces. I desperately searched for Kurama, only to find a vast sea of fat stomachs belonging to oversized youkai. Damn I hated being short.

"Kurama!" I cupped my hands around my mouth and tried again. "Kurama!" It was no use. Yet another fat youkai came into view, knocking me along the river of people. I was tempted to start fighting each and everyone of them, but knowing that brat Shiri, he would send his troops out to slaughter me. I weighed the trouble of it and decided just to keep looking.

~~~Yusuke's Pov~~~

"So, say it again."

"It's called Paupuan fruit. I swear it's the sweetest thing you'll ever sink your teeth into." I looked up at the smiling demon. Well, he must not be lying, I thought as I saw the numerous rotting and missing teeth in his mouth. I dug into my pocket and pulled out about a 1000 yen.

"What the hell..." I handed him some money. He eyed the money carefully, turning it over again and again.

"And what exactly is this?" It dawned on me at that moment that he wouldn't know what I gave him. Think Yusuke! You don't want to go back to that restaurant!

"You mean you don't _know?_" I said convincingly. He looked surprised at my remark. I sat back on my heels and laughed. "Wow, buddy. How do you make any business! I mean, anyone could walk up and offer you something like that and you'd just turn 'em down without a second thought!" I gave him my trademark grin. "You're looking at one of the most prized articles of the ningenkai..."my voice turned serious. "Humans kill for this stuff..." At this he looked worried. "This is pretty valuable stuff, if ya know what I mean..." He looked at it again and then began piling fruit into a basket. The next thing I knew the guy was shoving it in my face.

"Thank you very much for your business sir!" He said releasing it. I nearly dropped the load.

"Yeah...anytime."

~~~Kuwabara's Pov~~~

"Urameshi! Urameshi, where'd you go?" I looked up and down the street. All I could see were these stupid demons. "Urameshi, where the heck did you go?!?" It was no use. "Kurama! Kurama, you out there? Somewhere? Hello?" I leaned against the wall. This stupid market place was starting to annoy me. I decided to walk with the crowd to find them.

"Urameshi!"

"Damn it's heavy...." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Urameshi! I found you!" I ran over to him. He was sitting on the ground, a big basket sitting in front of him. "Hey there punk! Where've you been all this time?"

"What? You can't tell?" I looked down at the basket.

"What's that?"

"What the hell does it look like!"

"I dunno..."

"Dumbass! IT'S FOOD!"

"Oh..."

~~~Kurama's Pov~~~

The little girl held a firm grasp on my arm. She led me through the streets at a quick pace, and, surprisingly, we ran into no one. It was obvious the girl had grown up in the streets; the way she moved and weaved between so many demons took skill. We finally stopped when we came to a small stand that was far away from all the commotion. She looked up at me expectantly. I cleared my throat and spoke.

"Excuse me?" No one stood at the stand. "Excuse me?" I said a little louder. But still no one came. I noticed an alleyway and turned to the girl. "Shall we take a look?" She nodded vigorously and I led her away from the stand.

I looked around the edge of the building. Two demons stood talking so I listened carefully.

"Did you hear about the new arrivals?" The one said in a soft, pleasant voice. He was a greenish hued demon. Rather typical looking.

"Of course I did." A gruff voice replied. This demon was of considerable size, even when compared to the robust citizens that flooded the city. "I'm bet'n that they're body guards for that-that impudent brat of a leader! He probably found out about the faction and decided to hire them. Curse the traitorous bastard that snitched on them! His soul should rot in the darkest depths of Mekai!"

"Faction?" The demons reeled around to face me. I had already disappeared behind the wall of the building. I had to find Yusuke.

~~~Hiei's Pov~~~

I was about to give up hope when I saw a flash of red hair in the crowd. "Kurama?" I made a mad dash toward that crimson sign, not caring what demon got in my way. I reached him faster than expected.

"Hiei?" He said as I gently collided with him. He stared at my hand on his waist. I pulled it off and quickly took a step back. 

"Damn idiots." I huffed as I turned and looked down. "I got lost in the crowd." I added shamefully. I watched Kurama put some change into a girls hand who then slipped away. "Who was that? A prostitute?" Kurama looked at me a bit angry. 

"No. That young girl was mute and starving, Hiei. I was trying to help her." His penetrating glare got to me and I muttered an apology. His expression softened and he seemed to remember something. "Hiei, do you know where Yusuke is?"

"Do you know that I can't even see anything from down here?" I said jokingly. Kurama laughed.

"I'm sorry, Hiei. It's not really funny." He got an amused look on his face. I was surprised when he kneeled down beside me. "Care for a ride?" I blinked and then nodded. "Well then, climb on!" He smiled. I felt oddly embarrassed at his proposition, but walked over to him. My face felt a bit flushed as I wrapped my arms carefully around his neck and he put his arms around my legs. He carefully stood up then and I could see above all the demons in the crowded market place. "So, how's the view up there, Hiei?" He was looking straight forward, but I was looking down at him.

"Great..."

~~~Yusuke's Pov~~~

'Slurp!'

'Slurrrrrrrrp!'

Me and Kuwabara sat down eating the Paupuan fruit that the merchant had sold me. He wasn't kidding; it was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted! "I should take some of this home and sell it." I thought out loud. "I could make some good cash off this stuff..." Kuwabara nodded, taking another bite out of the fruit. I watched as the syrupy juice started to drip and he slurped it up not wanting to waste a drop. Just then I saw something unusual. It was Hiei's hair. And it was _above _everyone else's.

I stood up shouting, "Hey Hiei!" I could see him look up, his face above everyone else's heads. Then he looked down and his face was lost in the crowd. He finally emerged and I saw that Kurama was carrying him on his back. He quickly jumped down. I was about to make a joke, at least I was. Kurama had a dead serious look on his face. That was reason enough for concern...

"Yusuke, I'm afraid we have something quite serious to discuss..." He lowered his chin slightly. "We need to step out of town for a moment. Immediately."

"O-kay..." There was definitely trouble.

We quickly made our way through alley upon alley with the country side set as our destination. As we drew closer to the edge of the town, we ran into less and less demons. I could swear that their eyes were following us though; watching our every move...

"I've got a bad feeling about this guys..." Everyone was silent. Our feet finally met with grass. 

"I suggest we continue onto the forest. Just in case." The fox demon said, serious as ever.

"Kurama, is that really necessary?" The fire apparition returned.

"You know, Hiei's right. That is quite a ways off." I agreed. Not that I really cared, but hell, I was feeling lazy after eating all that fruit... "The fruit!" Everyone turned to stare at me.

"Jeeze Urameshi, don't go and have a heart attack..."I could see a strap over Kuwabara's shoulder. 

"Oh..." I said, feeling kind of embarrassed at my little outburst.

"Idiot." For once I let Hiei's comment slip. Especially because that's what I felt like at the moment...

Kurama continued walking. Even when we were well out of reach, he kept on going. He was determined to go into that forest. I don't know what was wrong with him...

~~~Kurama's Pov~~~

I wished that everyone would just follow my lead into the forest. I had a feeling that if I didn't get to that forest, I wouldn't be safe. Maybe it was my Youko instincts, or maybe I was just paranoid. Nonetheless, I had an unnerving feeling and I didn't like it. I was determined to get away from it.

Upon entering the lush forest again, I sighed deeply in relief. Kuwabara set the basket down and Yusuke took a pinkish, orangish fruit from it.

"So," he began, taking a bite and swallowing it quickly, "what's going on?" I recalled the scene in the alley.

"It seems the townsfolk are not so loyal to their leader." I said. Yusuke took another bite, sucking some juice that was about to drip from the fruit.

"How so?" He said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"A demon spoke of a faction. Their operations had been secret until someone had gotten to Shiri, blowing their cover. I have a feeling that most of the townspeople were siding with this faction. I believe I have an idea of what is going on, finally."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "So then what is going on?"

"Well, I believe--"

"KURAMA!"

~~~Hiei's Pov~~~

I found myself on top of the fox, looking down into his eyes. For a second I was lost in the depths of forest green, but was brought back by Yusuke's shouting voice.

"What the hell was that?!?" I saw Yusuke staring at the tree Kurama had just been standing in front of. An arrow was lodged in it at eye level. My body suddenly surged with anger and I found myself on my feet, running toward our unknown attacker. Ahead. A demon. Kill. Only the most instinctive thoughts came to my mind.

I unsheathed my new katana. My blood coursed through my body, blazing with a passionate hate of my enemy. I felt the heat of flames dancing upon the sword's edge. Taking it to my side, I tore through the demon in a horizontal strike and watched as his flaming body was eviscerated. The blood hissed and fizzed as it evaporated from my blazing katana. Everyone stared in disbelief at my revelation.

I finally began to walk back and stopped when I saw Kurama still laying on the ground, unmoving. His cheeks were tainted light rose and his eyes were wide and staring. His hand lay across his chest where mine had been only moments ago; across his heart. I had felt his heart beating quickly underneath my palm. I remembered feeling my own heart racing.

Yusuke moved and I quickly pushed my thoughts of Kurama aside. I turned to him and glared. "Are you just going to stand there, or do you want to know who the hell is trying to kill us?"

"We had went through weeks of hell. The cries of soldiers echoed in the night as they were slaughtered mercilessly. I rocked my little girl in my arms. She cried, not because her father was risking her life, not because her brethren were dying all around her, not because war was claiming everything we had come to love. She cried only out of ignorance. It was all she knew. And I cried with her in her ignorance, not being able to understand the meaningless war..."

Anonymous 


	7. Daring Revolution

AN: I can't remember the last time I even updated this story. So, I want to apologize to all you readers out there and thank you for your patience. And since I'm writing now, I want to leave a message to everyone reading my other fic, Dark Lust. The story was started on short-lived inspiration. I thrive on inspiration, so it may be hard for me to continue. I know this might upset some of you, and I'm really sorry. But when my writing is forced, it sounds like a bad Téa speech...And I know a certain fox who can't stand her awful speeches...So, with that out of the way, onto the disclaimer!

Hiei:Oh, so now we don't get to talk anymore?

Me:I never said that...

Hiei:::points to paragraph::Look at that! Are you writing a fic or a documentary?

Me:-.-

Kurama:You're both just wasting space now...

Hiei:You stay out of this fox...

Kurama:u.u

Me:Forget it...

Disclaimer:Okay! Well, if you didn't get it the last 6 times we've said it, then here's a seventh! I don't own YuYu Hakusho! Good! Now onto the fic!

~~~~~Daring Revolution~~~~~

~~~Yusuke's Pov~~~

"Are you just going to stand there, or do you want to know who the hell is trying to kill us?" Hiei said as the realization of what had just happened set in.

"Someone actually tried to kill us..." Kurama...someone knew that Kurama had overheard the conversation in the alley. They sent someone after us knowing that we'd go back to Shiri. Maybe..."Maybe this is why Shiri was acting so mysterious about everything."

Kurama finally stood up shakily. After he found his footing, he turned to me. "It would seem he didn't want the villagers to know his true intent, nor us. In a way, he's been protecting not only himself, but us." I saw Hiei huff out of the corner of my eye. He obvious didn't like someone inferring that he needed protecting.

"So what should we do?" The red head shifted the basket strap on his shoulder.

"I say we go back to Shiri, tell what we heard and see what he has to say about it." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright then, lets--." What was...

"What is it, Yusuke? Wait..."Kurama sniffed the air cautiously. "Fire..." His eyes were set upon the village in the distance. "Someone's set fire to the town center."

"No kidding. It's near the place we stayed in." They must be going after Shiri! "We gotta hurry!"

~~~Kurama's Pov~~~

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. The thought of my being suspicious of Shiri made me feel the deepest guilt. All this time he was only looking for someone to protect him. As much as he tried to play the role of an adult, the child he was could not hide away forever. 

I prayed that we were not too late. I would never forgive myself if we let him down. He came to us for help and we could not fail him. He was too young, too innocent to die now. I would not let it happen. Never...

"Nothing's going to happen to anyone, Kurama..." Nani? I turned to see Hiei running next to me. I had almost forgotten...

"Hiei...I...thank you for saving me." He nodded and smiled sweetly at me. Our time here had begun to show a side of Hiei I had never known. It made all the danger worth coming...

~~~Yusuke's Pov~~~

Dust flew up at our footsteps as we raced to the town center. The fire was spreading quickly toward the town's main hall. The thought of the gold-satiated building being destroyed tore me apart. I mean, what a waste! The villagers really were just a bunch of big, stupid idiots...

We rounded the last corner and found ourselves staring into the dancing flames of an immense inferno. Fire was lapping at the nearby buildings. Several had already fallen into heaps of ash and charred remains. Some people panicked, other's looked on in amazement while others still merely stared, unemotional and unaffected by the devastation. It was easy now to pick out the traitors of the town. 

That maid from breakfast came running from the town hall as a support beam collapsed, catching its doorway on fire. Shiri must still be inside... "Come on! I don't think we have much time!" I ran toward the building and stopped dead in my tracks as the door frame gave way. "Damn it! How are we supposed to get in now?!?" I clenched my fists at my side. That waswhen Hiei stepped next to me. "Hiei..."

"I can move fast enough not to get burnt. Besides..." He turned to me, "I'm a fire demon. I don't have much _to _worry about..." The fire demon disappeared through a curtain of flames.

"Hiei...please be safe..." Kurama whispered as he stared into the erratically shifting flames.

~~~Hiei's Pov~~~

"Damn it...the *cough* smoke." I didn't expect the room to be so thickly veiled so soon. The rolling clouds of fumes blanketed my vision and hindered my speed. I jumped back as another piece of the doorway collapsed. I felt a gentle heat near my Jagan and ripped my smoking headband off. It blackened to ash in the intense heat. Oh well, I'd be able to see better with my third eye anyway.

I began looking frenetically through the hallway. I glanced down at our rooms. Ice...No, I couldn't worry about that now. But...I wanted to save this place. Somehow, that room...

"Eh...err...damn! Someone! Someone help me! I...*ching* get loose!" I whipped around to see Shiri chained to the gold table. His people sure did hate him...

"Managed to get yourself into quite a spot, didn't you?" I said as I came to stop in front of the table." I stood aimlessly. Shiri was overcome with disbelief.

"You ostentatious jerk! Don't just stand there like that! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He screamed as he struggled violently against his restraints.

I blinked, wide eyed at his integrity. Oh well, mine as well hurry up... "Yeah, yeah. Just keep your clothes on kid..." I said as I withdrew my katana and leisurely cut through the metal links. "There, happy?" Huh? 

~~~Shiri's Pov~~~

"Hiei! Move!" I dove straight at the demon, knocking him off his feet. A flaming heap of debris crashed where my abhorrent ally had stood moments before. He met my hateful gaze with his own contempt. "See what you get?"

"Hn. You're right. I shouldn't have even bothered trying to save you." He scowled at me. Forget him. I wasn't going to just stand there and die. I gauged my path. Flames curved along the walls, but there was a clear shot. It was now or never. "See ya!"

"Shiri, don't!" He said as I ran as fast as I could to the exit. "The ceiling!"

~~~Kurama's Pov~~~

"Hiei, no!" I watched, paralyzed, as the roof slowly collapsed on itself. "Hiei..." There...there was no way he could have made it out. He's... "...gone." I fell to my knees. The bitter irony of it all for a fire demon to fall to his own element. Why...

"Kurama, don't give up! Hiei wouldn't just let himself die, you know that!"

I stared up at the raven-haired boy. His deep brown eyes were filled with the hope that Hiei had somehow made it. "You're right, Yusuke. It will take more than a bit of fire to defeat him." I had to have faith in him. 

Please Hiei. Please just be alright. I can't lose you now...

"Come on shrimp. You can't just go and die on us like this!" 

I gazed into the raging firestorm, desperately searching for some sign of him. A silhouette, a blur of black, even a flicker of movement. Nothing came. My hopes began to die with the embers around my feet. A weak glow growing weaker every eternal second. Life came to a standstill. I felt each arduous beat of my heavy heart exhausting my enervated body. 

I dug my fingers into the hard soil, holding back my pain. Then I heard it. I raised my head to see Hiei walking almost casually out of the building with Shiri thrown over his shoulder. "Hiei..."

~~~Hiei's Pov~~~

Kurama looked as though he had just seen a ghost. I noticed his eyes looking over me, obviously for any injury. "Will you quit staring, I'm fine." I walked over to the others and set Shiri down. "Hn. No thanks to the brat, though."

"Oh yeah, *cough* blame it on me. Weren't you the one just standing around when I was yelling for help?"

"It's not my fault you let yourself get chained to a table. You're lucky I even volunteered to save you."

"Like you would offer to go in after me!"

"Idiot! I _did_! Now I'm starting to regret it though..." All of that and the little brat was still ungrateful. Figures...

"Shiri, Hiei did step forward and offer to save you of his own accord."

"He..."Shiri turned his eyes down. "Please excuse my insolence. I merely didn't believe you would commit such a selfless act...

"Hn...I guess...I guess I shouldn't have been such a...a jerk." I slumped as I spoke. 

The next thing I knew, Yusuke had his arm around my neck. "Well now, we're improving I see."

"Shut up." I said, not really meaning it. Everyone was smiling, even Shiri. Something about it just felt right. I looked around. All the flames had begun to die down as villagers had been throwing sand on all the hot spots. The old woman from the restaurant, the weapon smith, the young man, even the children from the alley smiled knowingly at me. I gave them a playful grin as if to remind them of my debt.

And one smile stood out among the rest to me, and it happened to belong to a certain fox. His steady gaze never lifted from me. I couldn't have felt more comforted by anything at the moment. I let out a gentle sigh as I met him eye to eye. 

"Guys! Remember what we came here for!"

Dammit. Why did that puffy-haired idiot always have to ruin everything? "Hn. Shiri, we need to talk...."


	8. Out of the Fire and Into The War

AN: Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter seven!

Hiei:You mean chapter eight...

Me:Yeah, that's what I said, chapter eight!

Hiei:u.u

Kurama:Didn't you just post a new chapter for Dark Lust yesterday, Youko-chan?

Me:I sure did!

Hiei and Kurama: ::stare in awe::

Me:...what?

Hiei and Kurama: Nothing, nothing...

Me:...right. So, onto the disclaimer and then the fic!

Disclaimer: Well, you might have thought I own YuYu Hakusho...but I don't. Oh well...

~~~~~Out of the Fire and Into the War~~~~~

~~~Yusuke's Pov~~~

I looked around at what remained of the town center. Let's see, a few smoldering buildings, some half burned houses and a _lot _of ash. Hm...

"I think it would be best if we headed somewhere a little more private to talk..." Shiri started around the large building that was now in ruins. It would take years to rebuild it, no doubt. Shiri didn't seem to pay it much mind though. I found that a little strange...Then he just stopped.

"Okay...this is a lot more private..." I said as we still stood out in the open. Then I noticed something a little out of place. It was a golden statue, just sitting out where anyone could take it. It made quite an impression too. It was a demon, not anything like I had seen before. It looked almost angelic with four delicate wings and long, flowing hair. It hands were raised, palms facing up, like it should have been holding something. Shiri reached into his pocket and removed a small orb, placing it in the statues hands. There was a faint glow and then I heard a deep rumble.

"Uh, guys, I think I hear an hearth quake." Kuwabara said as the ground started to tremble.

"Not an earthquake, my friends, a passage." He stood calmly as a section of land simply vanished before his feet. I faintly see a stairwell leading into darkness. "Come, it's safe, trust me." Shiri spoke, walking down the flight of stairs with his hands held behind his back.

"Easy for him to say." I was the first to approach the stairs. I tried to see what lay ahead, but it was no use. The shadows were to dark to distinguish any detail. I shrugged. "Oh well..."

~~~Kuwabara's Pov~~~

Urameshi walked to the mysterious passage. I dunno what it was, but I got an eerie feeling from it. Like there was something big down there.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going in." Hiei said to me, looking impatient.

"Calm down, shrimp, I got a really weird felling, alright?" I turned and followed after Urameshi. Five sets of footsteps echoed as we made our way down. I started to feel a grave presence as we descended. "Hey, does anyone else sense that?" I said as I rubbed up and down my arms, trying to alleviate my discomfort.

"Feel what, Kuwabara?" Urameshi's voice called in front of me.

"That!" I yelled when the room suddenly was lit with a miasmatic light. "What is this place?!" All around us spirits were drifting lazily past or floating in place. Some pulsed, some were bright, others were dull. 

"Whoa there, warn me next time you stop, will ya?" I paused as Yusuke shouted to Shiri.

"Welcome, my friends, to Seria's Underground Palace. Tread lightly, these are sacred grounds. The true first palace of Lord Seria himself, as well as his final resting place."

"No way! So this place is some huge graveyard?!" I yelled, now realizing why there were so many spirits about.

"Indeed, it is an underground mausoleum, of a sort, but also a palace. Spirits do tend to hang about, though. The greatest warriors of Seria are buried here, even Seria herself."

"Wait, _her_self? I thought you said--"

"That is the most one of the secrets that this mausoleum holds." The brown haired boy cut in. "You see, Seria's childhood was miserable. She was like a slave since her people thought little of women. One day she decided that she would take control of her fate and fight alongside her brethren by impersonating a man. She did so successfully, and only the immediate members of her family were allowed to know her secret. Even when she was killed on the battle field in the Great War, no one knew of this." Shiri lead us forward, picking up a torchlight as he walked. I could hear him whispering something as the room lit up.

~~~Kurama's Pov~~~

Light flooded the room as Shiri chanted in an unfamiliar language. I was shocked to find that we stood in a room even more so hauntingly brilliant than the rooms above. The surrounding area consisted of marble floors, gem-studded tapestries, fine wood tables and gold and concrete statues. It was like a magnificent Medieval palace unlike anything I had ever seen. But most magnificent was the statue that stood before us.

"So that statue out front was a miniature..." Yusuke said dreamily as he gazed upward at the angelic war goddess. I was beginning to understand why the spirits were at such ease in their environment. Something of her saintly gaze even lulled me into a deep sense of security. 

"I didn't think anyone could be that, that beautiful..." Kuwabara's eyes were locked with the statues. Everyone seemed to be in a trance. I fought my own gaze away to look at Hiei. His features were soft in the warm light. He seemed to be deep in thought. I was about to say something to him when Shiri began again.

"Please follow me, if you will." He turned to his left and walked briskly to a door, opening it with some difficulty. We slowly drifted from the room and found ourselves in another of lavish decor. I immediately noticed the rooms far more contemporary design. Had we not come from the previous room I would have thought we were in some other place completely. The furniture was fashionable as far as human standards would go. There were a lot of cool and earthen colors, and the it all had an air of sophistication yet was fairly simplistic.

"Welcome to my private chambers. This is my territory of the Underground Palace. Please, make yourselves comfortable." I took a seat in a soft looking chair. Hiei sat in an adjacent chair, Kuwabara and Yusuke took a seat on the couch. Shiri sat across from the four us. I decided to waste no time.

"I overheard something about a faction in an alleyway, Shiri. Is there something you have failed to mention to us?" The boy sat silent and finally spoke.

"There is...There are many facts that I left out that I should have told you. I figured this would be just another short-lived war that would be fought, won, and forgotten. However, it seems it will not be." The earthen haired boy sighed, leaning on his palm as he continued. "You see, when Seria was first settled, the Western Lands were just that, unoccupied land. Seria's trusted general began a revolt soon after the settlement of these lands. The people fought in the streets and separated themselves into two groups; the Serians and the Yameous. When the dust settled, those who survived either fled to the West with Yameou or stayed behind with Seria. Ever since then, the Easterners and Westerners have fought to claim all the lands of the Crimson Water for one side."

"I see..." The people were split into two territories. Some of the people in this territory must believe that they should be siding with the Yameous and are trying to persuade the other to join them. It all makes sense now...

"The faction...I had received word of a resistance not so long ago, though it didn't seem to pose any threat. I see now that I was wrong to dismiss so quickly. I was lucky I didn't lose my life today. If the Yameous had managed to eradicate my command the lands would have surely fell to them. I can only imagine the kinds of torture they would put my people through because of their decision to side with me..."

"Now hold up a second. If everyone was on the same side at one time, what's to say that some body over on their side might be resisting too?" Yusuke brought up a valid point.

"I...never really considered that. There's a great possibility--"

"We can't rely on chance. This is war, not a game." Hiei spoke for the first time since the rescue. I should have figured his reply.

"Then why don't we send out a spy. You know, send someone over and check. Wouldn't it give us a big advantage if we have someone already over there fighting?" The Kuwabara said considerately.

"Yes, it would give us quite the advantage. But in order to sneak into their territory we'd have to have someone strong, cunning, quick, silent, calm under pressure. Someone like..."

"Us?" I said referring to myself and Hiei. Shiri looked at the two of us. "We're both very experienced in the way of stealth. I don't think infiltrating their defenses would be too much of a task, don't you Hiei?"

"Not at all." He said crossing his arm. "As a matter of fact, it won't even come to me as a challenge."

"Well then, it's settled!" He stood. "At sunset I will lead you to the least guarded spot at the river's bank. Crossing it will likely prove to be the hardest part. Once past that, you should be able to find your way around the town quite easily. Just stick to the alleyways."

"What would be a good return time?"

"I'd say it best that you return at midnight."

"Very well. That will give us a good deal of time to locate any possible supporters. By midnight it would be likely that the town would be well settled anyway. Just before midnight would seem the best time for a late night meeting."

"Very well. The sun should be setting shortly. You should eat before you set out."

"One step safe, two steps warning, three steps danger, four steps death..."

~Warning above the door~


	9. Drawing Towards the Twilight Hour

AN: Let's see here now...spies?

Hiei and Kurama: ::nods::

Me: Well now, that sounds like fun. Unless you got killed or something.

Hiei and Kurama: u.u

Hiei:Such confidence...

Kurama:Indeed...

Me:...

Me:Well, anyway, it's time to move onto reviews!

Kurama:May I?

Me:Well, I don't see why not. Shoot!

Hiei:Shoot? Who says shoot?

Me:-.- Just talk Kurama.

Shippo-chan4- Hello there Shippo! Yes, it does seem that Hiei and myself will more or less be secret agents. I'm very glad you liked the previous chapter, and I'd say Youko-chan agrees. And yes, it was a very hypnotic statue::goes into trance thinking about it::

Kanna-Youko-chan was quite upset about something stupid. She tends to throw fits now and again...But she promises she won't do it ever again, isn't that right?

Me:...

Kurama:-.-

Me:Well, that's it for reviews. Great, two whole reviews...Oh well.

Disclaimer: Hiei:Since the fox got to do the reviews, I get the disclaimer. Youko-chan does not own YuYu Hakusho. Anyone who tries to say she does dies.

Me:...

Kurama:...

Hiei:...

Me:...Okay then, onto the fic.

~~~Drawing Towards the Twilight Hour~~~

~~~Hiei's Pov~~~

I walked out of the bathroom to see Kurama leaning against the wall. "What? Are you stalking me now or something?" He seemed to snap out of a trance.

"Hm? Oh, no, of course not, Hiei. I was just staying close. After all that's happened today it seemed like a good idea..." 

I lowered my head in a slight nod. It seems the fox was a bit afraid of me being in danger these last couple of days. And somehow I felt the same way. It wasn't like we couldn't take care of ourselves, but then again, if we hadn't been looking out for each other, we may not be alive right now...

"Hiei?"

"Huh? Hn. I was just thinking..." Kurama lowered his arms to his side, shifting his weight from the wall.

"About what?"

"Nothing that concerns you, fox." I said harshly. Did I always talk like that? It never really occurred to me the tone my voice has held. It never really mattered before though either... "S...sorry, Kurama."

"Sorry? That's...not something you usually say to anyone..."

"Well I am, dammit! Okay?!?"

~~~Kurama's Pov~~~

Hiei swiftly departed down the hallway. I blinked as if it would alleviate my confusion. Hiei? Apologize? Either he's changing, or the end of the world is drawing near...

"Hey Kurama. What's got him in such a nasty mood?" The raven-haired boy said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I think....it was something I said. Or something he said..."

"Right..."

"Hiei! Kurama! Come quickly!" Shiri yelled as he charged down the hallway. He stopped, bending over and huffing. Then he straightened after quickly recovering. "The ferryman agreed to escort you across the river. He says he can get you across quickly and safely, but only if you leave right at the start of the twilight hour." He paused, gazing around as the two of us, now joined by Kuwabara, stood in the otherwise empty passage. "Where is Hiei?"

I glanced around the room, not meeting his gaze. "Hiei........left."

"He left? What do you mean he left! We don't have time to search for him! We have to act quickly! If we don't go now, we'll lose our opportunity! Left?!?" Shiri paced erratically. "I can't believe this! And you are suppose to be Reiki Tantei?!?"

"Will you just calm down." We all turned down the hallway. "I'm right here." Hiei walked towards us. "Fool."

"That's weird. Any other day you would have left and not come back for quite a while...What's up with you?" Yusuke said. He ran his fingers carefully through his hair.

"Last time I checked that was none of your business." The little youkai said scowling.

"Whatever..."

Just as Yusuke finished talking, I found a hand tugging at my waist. Shiri held a tight grip on my clothes as he moved toward Hiei. Then he stopped, looking at the fabric between his fingers.

"Yellow..." He sighed. "Kurama, you look like a big sign saying "Kill Me." We need to find you something a little less, well, noticeable.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't bring a change of clothes with me--"

Shiri drug me along down the hallway until we came to what must have been his sleeping quarters. He practically flung the door open and drug me in. He abandoned his grip by the bed and walked to a closet.

"Shiri, not to ruin your plan, but I doubt your clothes would fit me well..." The thought of trying to wear a child's clothing wasn't a very one.

"I doubt they would as well. However," He leaned and pulled something out, "I think something of my father's would fit very nicely." 

Held firmly in his hands was full length uniform. It reminded me of what I wore in my demon form. However, it was as black as night itself. There was something mystifying about it, I could sense it.

"When my father and I were the last of the family remaining, my father chose to leave this behind before he fought in his last battle. He said it was special, but where he was going it would give him no aid. I asked him what it was that was so special about it and he simply said "One must understand something to understand it. You will know what that something is when the time comes."

"And have you found what that something is?" I said as I pondered the answer to his father's cryptic last words.

"No. But I'm sure you will be able to find that out. Whatever it is, I know it's powerful. My father said so when I was very little. But I remember it well. May it keep you safe my friend." I took the silky outfit from his hands.

"Thank you, Shiri." He walked out silently. I could see the glisten of a tear drop on his face as he turned. How hard it must be for him...

~~~Kuwabara's Pov~~~

"So...Urameshi. Do you think this is gonna work?"

"I thought you were the one who was just talking about what a great idea this was." The punk said to me.

"Well, yeah! Of course it's a great plan, but that doesn't mean it'll work!"

"Well, then I guess we just cross our fingers and hope for the best, right?"

"How can you say that!"

"Easy. I just did."

"Why don't you two shut up." Urameshi and me turned to the shrimp. "I think Kurama and I can handle a little walking around. It's not like we're even going to be fighting."

"Knowing you you'd just go around killing everyone that got in your way! By that time your done, there won't be anyone left _to _side with us!"

"Oh and I'm sure you're a much better candidate to go instead. What would you do? Swing your sword around yelling for them to come out? Idiot..."

"Listen punk! Don't make me beat that puny head of yours into the ground!"

"That's funny, this sounds so familiar. Ah yes, the first time we met you said something along those lines. Didn't I already say you're not worth my time? Most have slipped that puny mind of yours, human."

"OH THAT'S IT!"

~~~Hiei's Pov~~~

Kuwabara swung sloppily at me. I merely sidestepped and watched the big oaf fall flat on his face. He stood up clenching his teeth and fists, ready to do it again. As he swung, I moved swiftly to the side, catching something out of the corner of my eye.

Walking toward us was Shiri, followed by a dark-clothed figure. I was shocked when I looked more closely. I could see Kurama's bright emerald eyes sparkle, surrounded by a veil-like head dress. It was almost as if I was seeing a side of Kurama I had never truly seen before. He cheerful disposition seemed absent in the new attire. But I knew that wasn't true when he looked at me and smiled cheerfully.

"Well now, this is a nice change of attire, isn't it?"

"It's definitely....different." I said, trying to be a little more polite after what I had said earlier.

"Hurry up now! We don't have all day for a fashion show! The twilight hour is almost among us and the ferryman is waiting!"

The annoying little boy pulled at both mine and Kurama's clothing, dragging us from the chambers and back to the entrance the led underground. The stairway wasn't meant to be walked abreast, but Shiri didn't even think about it. I felt Kurama bump against me in the darkness. His hand desperately tried to find it's way away from me, but there was no place to rest it besides me.

Oddly, I reached out to his hand, barely making out his outline in the darkness, and rested it around my waist. I heard a quiet sound escape his lips and I knew his eyes were turned toward me. I kept walking, not having to worry about bumping into the walls. Kurama seemed tense. It wouldn't be much further until the top...


	10. Reaching the Hour

AN:Well, I'm sure you weren't expecting another update so soon, were you? Well, I've really gotten into this story and am just flooded with ideas and plot twists and all sorts of stuff! Yes, a surprising change of pace, I know. However, I'm very excited. And now that I have an excellent goal to look forward to, this story is only going to get better! Now, Hiei's agreed to do reviews this time, Kurama's set up for the disclaimer, and I'm going to sit back and wait for reviews!

Hiei:Why do I have to do the reviews?

Me:Because Kurama did it last time...

Hiei:So?

Me:Will you just do the reviews!

Hiei:Baka...

Me:-.-

Kuramasgirl556-Hn. Thanks I guess...Yes, it was very 'awesome' as you put it. Next review.

Me: Hiei, don't be so blunt.

Hiei:You told me to answer and I did, get over it.

Me:-.-

Katyfoxdemon2-Yes very great. Next review.

Ein-Okay, next review.

Me:Hiei!

Hiei:What?

Me:-________- I don't think she meant that literally.

Hiei:She said, and I quote, "...just...ignore this review."

Me:::glares::

Hiei:Yes, only two reviews. Yes humans are stupid. Yes, you are one of those stupid humans. No, Kurama didn't look girly. Don't call my fox girly.

Me:Hiei...::hits him in the back of the head::

Hiei:Baka!

Me::sighs::I wasn't trying to make Kurama look girly. I dunno, I was kinda thinking along the lines of an Egyptian headdress kinda, if that makes any sense...

Shippo-chan4-Kurama's not going gothic, he just needed to dress darkly so no one would see him.

Me:I think she knows that...

Hiei:If she knew, then why the hell did she say that?

Me:Heck...

Hiei:???

Me:You swear too much.

Hiei:THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE REVIEW!

Me:So...

Hiei:-________________-

Disclaimer:Well, that went fairly smoothly. As Youko-chan said, I get the disclaimer. Youko-chan does not own YuYu Hakusho. And as much as she fights with Hiei, I doubt she ever will...

~~~Reaching the Hour~~~

~~~Shiri's Pov~~~

The land of Seria had lain in peace for too long it seems now. I knew this dispute was coming. No, this is more than a simple dispute, this was a war. As it is said, the storm always follows the most peaceful calm. Our peaceful time was vacant of all disturbance and now we sat on the edge of a war that could very well destroy all the people nestled in the valley of the river. It has always been my responsibility, my obligation, to guard these lands to the best of my ability. It seems now that I am not the brave ruler my father has always thought me to be...

The evening was just beginning to settle in, spreading her veils across the sky towards the east. The dim light of the moon grew in intensity with every fading memory of light. The distant stars woke from their slumber, peacefully watching the expansive lands below. My favorite star shown brightly in the east, most distant from the burning sun's overbearing light. Ahead lay the river, it's currents slow in the dead calm of night.

"My friends, we reach shore at the hour. You must set off immediate. Koshira will make your journey a safe one. Take care and please, return as soon as you feel necessary."

"Of course. We will return at midnight as planned. Good bye."

I watched the dark clothed demons turn their backs to me. Hiei still seemed to resent me. I cannot understand what has brought him to dislike me so...

"Hiei..."I watched his shadowy figure halt. "Please be careful. I want you _both _to return safe." He gave a silent nod. His way of saying thank you, I had come to learn.

The demons boarded the small ferry boat. Koshira was readying to set off. Please do be safe...I will not forgive myself were anything to happen...

~~~Kurama's Pov~~~

Hiei and I had not said a word to each other since we had left the mausoleum. I was still confused about his actions at the stairwell. He usually made his best effort to avoid contact with anyone, but lately his ways seemed to have changed.

He stood motionless as the ferryman began to take us on our way. He faced outwards of the boat, seemingly gazing over the running blood of the river. Something about him seemed...softer than it had before. But maybe it was just me. Maybe I had simply overlooked the little things he did when no one was really watching. Yet something told me otherwise...

The strange light of night cast odd shadows on the small demon. Dark, mysterious shadows. It was an open invitation to observe them. I slowly walked to stand next to Hiei, who, obviously wondering of my sudden change of position, looked questioningly up at me.

Koshira was too involved in his work to notice either of us. I leaned down close to Hiei, remembering that we need make as little noise as possible. For some reason I choked, not quite remembering what I was going to say to him. He stood with a curious expression. As I finally gathered myself, the ferry boat met with a fierce current. I was caught of balance and began to fall. Before I could realize it, Hiei reached out to me, catching me in his arms. I was startled and jumped back.

"Damn current...I musn' made a miscalcalation..." Koshira muttered.

I caught the opposite bank of the river on my left. Hiei had his back turned to me again as we approached. Seconds later I felt the hull hit gently against the shore.

"Ever' body off." He whispered just audibly.

~~~Hiei's Pov~~~

Crickets chirped slowly in the otherwise silent night. Kurama stood just behind me to my left. I don't know why I felt to the need to protect him so. But one could maybe say we were 'friends.' It was a word I had never liked up until now. 'Friends are a crutch for the weak.' I had once said. I thought about that now. Yusuke was right, our friends are what make us stronger. They give us a reason to fight on when we feel spent. Maybe friendship wasn't as bad as I had thought before...

"Hiei, where shall we begin?" The fox demon said in a hushed voice.

I scanned the area. Not far in the distance the town was clearly visibly to my keen eyes. It was surrounded on three sides by lush forest, where as Seria was edged on only one. The town itself seemed a bit more 'high class' as well. They buildings seemed to be constructed more of wood and brick than stone and concrete. A gently breeze drifted a much more tolerable smell than that of Seria as well. Maybe the squirt was the one on the wrong side...

"I say an approach from the forest would be best." I raised my hand, pointing off to the right in the distance. "See there? The forest leads straight to the edge of town. We should be able to stay under cover entirely."

With Kurama's approval, we rushed silently to the forest boundaries. The foliage grew so thickly underfoot that it made being silent a difficult task, even for us.

"Fox, isn't there something you can do about the plants?" Kurama gave me a doubtful look.

"You know I can't control demon-world plants with my human ki, Hiei. Even if I managed to, it would leave me vulnerable. I would be completely drained of my energy."

"Hn. That figures..."

We continued on, making our best effort to keep deadly quiet. It wasn't long until we found ourselves at the edge of the town. Kurama whispered to me.

"It's awfully quiet..."

"Too quiet, if you ask me..." My eyes darted back and forth, looking for any movement, for any watching eyes or listening ears. Nothing. "Lets go..."

We crept along the walls, listening for any approaching voices or footsteps. We were about to round a building when we heard them. Kurama and I ducked below some crates.

"Yeah, heard they were real tough." A young girl said matter-of-factly.

"Lord Yameou's not scared. I mean, why would the Lord be afraid of some of Koenma's lackeys? I bet they're just some cowards he pulled out of a ditch here in the Makai." This time the voice was of a young male.

"I heard one of them was human..." Said the first.

"Get out of here! A human? He must be desperate..."

"If you think that's such a big rumor, take a guess at who the two demons are!" A third voice said. It was hard to make heads or tails of the gender. 

"Who?" The others said.

"The thieves that tried to steal King Yama's treasures!" 

There was a moment of silence. I had leaned too far on the crates and my hand suddenly slipped, causing one to fall.

"Shi-" Kurama's hand came up to cover my mouth.

"Now look! For a minute I _actually _thought those traitor demons were right here!"

"Idiot. You better watch those wild stories unless you want us to beat the crap out of you!"

"Whatever, it's true..."

The three voices faded off into the distance. Kurama slowly pulled his hand from my mouth. I scowled at the crate lying in the street.

"Damn crate." Kurama brought his finger to his lips. "Hn."

"Perhaps it would be wise to travel by rooftop." I judged the distance to the roof. Twelve feet for the first jump, 14 feet for the second. That would be easy enough. I saw Kurama gazing up. That's right, it wouldn't be as easy a jump for him. Perhaps...

"Hn. Want me to help, fox?" I said nearly soundless, knowing that the fox's ears would pick up any noise that left my mouth. He tilted his head to one side.

"It's not like I can't jump. Then again, I don't want to do what you just did." He said not doing much but mouthing it. 

I glared fiercely at the fox demon. He returned it with a playful smile and walked behind me, carefully placing his arms around my neck. Much in the fashion of earlier that day, Kurama had his legs to either of my sides, resting gently on my back. I leapt from the ground. I obviously misjudged the impact of Kurama's weight and narrowly made the jump. I felt Kurama's fingers tighten on my jacket as I landed and readied to leap again. This time I compensated better and made the jump with ease. Kurama released his grip and drew in a deep breath of air.

"You're heavier than you look, you know that?" Kurama frowned at me and I shook my head. "Just come on." I made my way to the front of the building and peered over. I could see a few demons walking casually down the street. There didn't seem to be anything of interest here. "Let's move on." I walked towards the next building.

Just as I reached the edge I felt my foot slip. Tar! I fought to get my balance unsuccessfully and began to slide. I heard Kurama call out my name and dash towards me. A second later I hit the ground. A woman and a man looked suspiciously at me. That was it. I blew it. In minutes the demons would tell their Lord of mine and Kurama's presence. Before we'd have a chance, their armies would attack Seria and all would be lost. What the hell is wrong with you?! What has me so distracted...

Kurama...

~~~Kurama's Pov~~~

People were gathered around the little fire youkai. What would we do? We were sure to be found out! My eyes caught someone moving towards Hiei. Tall, thin, dirty blonde hair--wait. It was...

"Amarelle, what are you doing?" The woman said.

The girl, Amarelle, stood next to Hiei, desperately waving her hands. She pointed to Hiei and then to herself. She made some sort of motion that I could not understand.

"Your friend? Odd, I've never seen this fellow around here before..."

The blonde pointed obviously towards the surrounding woods. It seemed as if she was saying that Hiei had come from the woods. That maybe he lived there. The others seem to consider this. I prayed that they would believe her story. After a moment, they spoke again.

"I heard that those there woods are home to a whole lot of youkai. Real friendly too. He doesn't seem like a bad kid."

I hoped that Hiei would take no offense to the comment. He just sat quietly.

"Well then, I don't see any harm in him staying and playing with Amarelle. You just behave yourself young lady, you hear?" She nodded like she always did and the demons went back to their business. 

Amarelle looked aloft. She smiled happily at me and I did the same. I jumped from the roof top and landed near Hiei who had stood up. 

"Well, that went well enough, didn't it? Just full of little slips tonight, aren't we."

"Shut up, fox...It's all your fault anyways."

My fault? I don't see why he's blaming me...Unless, maybe he was so busy worrying about me that he didn't notice...

I let out a deep sigh. Why did we have to do this tonight? All I want to do is sit down with Hiei and talk for awhile. If we don't get whatever this is straightened out, we are going to get each other killed...

"Dammit, we're not making any progress. We haven't found a single thing since we got here. I don't even know where to start looking."

Wait. Amarelle! That's it! She's our first discovery! She was in Seria just today. She _must _know something about both sides. We needed to start with her. But talking wouldn't be easy.

"Hiei, you're wrong. We have found a lead and she's standing right in front of us!"

"I don't follow. What are you talking about?" I turned to Amarelle.

"Amarelle, I know you remember me from earlier. Would you mind answering some questions?" She drug her toe in the dust, making a circle as she watched. "Amarelle, please!"

"Don't bother the girl."

I saw a faint shadow in the darkness. A tall, slender shadow. I felt a chill in the air as he approached. His voice was strong, deep. But, who was he?

"Dear Diary....dammit, that sounds so girly...Dear Journal. No, no, that won't due. Dear stupid piece of paper that's a stupid inanimate object that doesn't care anyway, I'm writing to keep a record of the events that have been going on lately. This is kind of new for me, but, my father said it's a good release when one is stressed. So here in room I write. Odd how now that I've sat down to write, I don't remember _what _I was going to write. Well, either way, the only real important thing that happened today was when my father came home. He said he would talk to me about it later. He had a strange black uniform in his hands. Must have traded it for a good piece of steel today." 


	11. A Child's Sacrifice

AN: ::sighs:: My poor fic is getting neglected again...

Kurama: You mean Dark Lust? For shame Youko-chan!

Me: u.u I know, I know...but I don't know what to write for the next chapter...

Hiei: Have you ever considered actually _thinking _something out?

Me: Thinking.......something out? Why would I do that when I could just wait to be struck by inspiration?

Kurama:Well, real writers don't always work purely from inspiration you know.

Me: Gee, I'm not _that _stupid...

Hiei: Oh?

Me: -.- ANYWAY! My turn to answer reviews. Kurama, Hiei, you two can both do the disclaimer, got it?

Both: Yes ma'am!

Ein- I thought the same thing...but if Kuwabara went, well, we all know how loud he tends to be...But yes, Hiei is being a little bit of a klutz, but that's okay! We still love him, don't we?::kurama nods:: Oh, if the last part kinda seemed random, well, that's how its suppose to be. Yup, random little snippets of stuff...

Shippo-chan4-Thank....you....shippo. I feel so fortunate to be graced by your random ramblings and supposed stupidity once again...Yeah. I don't think I'll hit Hiei because he'll hit back. And the diary....well, worry about later. Oh, and nice job getting people to review. Three reviews is great...

Katyfoxdemon2-Don't worry, you're not rambling...::is obviously referring to shippo's review::We will soon find out who the stranger is!::Okay, I think you saw that one coming...Yeah, that's about it.

Me:Wow, three reviews. That must be a record...Anyway, you two do your thing...

Kurama:Youko-chan wishes she owned us and YuYu Hakusho...

Hiei::...but she obviously doesn't. So don't sue her...

Kurama:...or accuse her

Hiei:...or bother her about it because we just told you...

Both:She doesn't own it!

~~~A Child's Sacrifice~~~

~~~Kurama's Pov~~~

I was tempted to rub my arms in an effort to relieve the cold until I finally met with the icy eyes of the stranger. He had a slender build, but seemed strong. His hair draped in icy whips over his shoulders and back. He was nothing like the demons we had encountered thus far. He seemed much stronger and more skilled...

"Well, well, well...Two demons from the forest? That's odd. I thought those only to be rumors. Am I wrong?" 

His frosty gaze penetrated my mind. I stuttered to make a simple, believable lie, but failed. He grinned coolly.

"Don't worry. I'm not an enemy. Why don't you come with us, you look a little chilled..." He laughed to himself and began walking away. What choice did we have but to follow?

~~~Hiei's Pov~~~

Kurama seemed a little too willing to follow this guy, whoever he was. My thoughts were interrupted when the mysterious demon entered what appeared to be a bar. He led us deeper inside, past a bunch of drunk and stumbling apparitions, down a flight of stairs into a downstairs room. Once inside I met the gazes of many apparitions. These demons were more diverse than that of Seria. Most had more human-like appearances. The cool demon sat at an empty table and motioned us to have a seat.

"So, I'm guessing your a couple of Shiri's boys, right?"

"We're not Shiri's _boys_, we're demons who were tricked into working for that little brat." I spoke sharply.

"So, still up to his old antics, is he..."The man muttered.

"I'm guessing you're a faction revolting against Yameou, correct?" Kurama said calmly with his hands clasped, elbows leaning gently on the table. At the mention of Yameou the room's eyes all seemed to turn on the three of us.

"Hm. Very perceptive. Perhaps you're too trusting."

"I doubt it. If you knew anything about either of us, you would have already had tried to kill, that is, if you were on his side." The fox did like to play a dangerous game...The stranger smiled.

"Enough of this. My name's Dominique. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

"Hn. You _almost _make me wish I felt the same." Dominique had clearly lost his serious tone and instead responded with another grin. He almost reminded me of the puffy-haired idiot...

Kurama smiled. "Don't mind him. That's Hiei. My name is Kurama."

"Ah, Hiei and Kurama. Good." He was about to say something when Kurama began.

"We need to get down to business right away. How many people are there in your faction? What locations have bases? We also need to know the week points of the town, the strong points, anything you can tell us."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He laughed and sat back in his chair. "Calm down there! One thing at a time my friend! And," He said, eyeing a waitress, "How's about a drink while we talk?"

Kurama half glared. "Now is not the time for that. We only have until midnight. At that time we are due back to Seria. Now please, we must discuss this. It's vital."

"Alright then. The faction...We have roughly 60 members. Most of them are fighters, some can at least defend themselves, and a few shouldn't be within 10 miles of a fight. We're short on weapons, rations, and morale. Lately we haven't been looking up. But maybe with your arrival, you could cheer the gang up a bit."

Sixty? This guy thinks that sixty demons, some not even fit to fight, could take on an entire demon army with the aid of an allotment of worthless villagers? What a fool! How could anyone without the exception of that puffy-haired lump could be that stupid!

"You didn't think sixty fighter's would suffice for this, did you?"

"Heh, in all honesty, I wasn't really sure. I've got some sharp demons in my ranks. I figured it would be worth a shot if I had to."

"Well I'm sure as hell not going to risk my life on some fool's _maybe_." I said standing up. I was about to head up the steps when I nearly tripped over an outstretched leg. "Grr...watch you--" 

A young boy lay on the ground, his limbs quivering. At least, what was left of them. His arms were twisted and mangled. His skin stained in red. One of his eyes was glazed, blind. His body was marked with distinct cuts and gouges. The wounds....they almost seemed fresh. But who would beat a child so badly?

"That boy....is a product of what these lands have turned into. Yameou's tyranny has lasted too long. Children aren't even safe in the streets. And his sick rituals...This boy escaped from a ceremony performed last year. Blood ran through the streets like rainwater. Just imagine the deafening cries of the children who were beaten, tormented until they died the most horrible, disgraceful, and most painful deaths imaginable..."

The boy jerkingly raised his head. It made me feel sick just to look at him. This deformed, disgusting figure...To think it was once the youthful body of a child...

I took my seat back at the table. We began to talk about our plans, our strategies. It would soon be midnight....

"Dominique!" A voice called from above. "Dominique! It's Yameou's men! They're coming down the street! You must hurry!"

"Dammit! Already?" He looked worriedly around.

"Dominique, they've brought _him_! What are we going to do? Oh!" I could hear footsteps walking to the door and the sound of splintering wood as someone broke through.

"Where is Dominique! I demand to see him now!" I loud, malicious voice boomed. "Our good friend owes a small debt to his Lord and he must pay now!"

Dominique stole a nervous glance at the crippled boy. He gave a cracked smile to him and gave an honest effort to nod. "es.....va vwright.......tivime, Domin....dominique." He fought so hard with his words. It crushed me to listen. How it must have felt for him to be so weak, yet to try and be so strong...

"Fvor....Seria..." Dominique's solemn expression told me what would happen next. Kurama jumped from his seat.

"You're not going to--" Dominique glared back. 

"This is his choice, not mine." He began walking up the stairs. "For Seria..."

~~~Kurama's Pov~~~

I raced up the stairs, not far behind Dominique. A dark man stood near the doorway. What was he going to do to the boy? Murder him, it seemed. Finish what had been started...

Dominique cradled the boy gently in his arms. The dark man ripped him from his grasp. The boy let out a shrill whine and he grabbed him by his hair, dragging him outside. People had gathered outside.

"This," he paused, holding the boy out for all to see, "is what Yameou does to traitors!"

I watched as he drew a dagger from his pocket. He cut the boy's hair from his grasp, causing him to fall. Throwing it aside, he leaned down, grasping his neck and pulling him up. Torch light flickered on the dagger as he brought the weapon into the child's stomach, twisting and wrenching it. He pulled it out sharply and brought the blade back to the boy's head, to his throat. He slowly, painfully slit the skin, causing deep, crimson blood to flow from it. And then he plunged it fully in, straight through his neck to his heart. 

I turned my head. This was far worse than anything I had ever witnessed. How anyone could do something so dreadful vexed me. And to a child no less! Because he wanted to live, because he fought to free he had to die. I wouldn't stand here. I could not let the boy's sacrifice go to waste. It didn't matter if they found us out. Not one of them would stand when I was finished.

"You!" I said as laughed at the boy's bloodied body. "You realize you will have to answer for such a crime, do you not?" Hiei grabbed my arm.

"What do you think you're doing!" I shook my arm from his grasp.

"I'm not letting them get away with this kind of torture, it's indefensible." I stepped closer.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" He said mockingly. His men began grinning and the townsfolk looked on inquisitively.

"What I think isn't what you should be worrying about. They're a waste on last words..."

~~~Dominique~~~

I watched as the demon reached in his crimson hair, pulling from it a red rose. Petals danced in the air as he brought it in front of his body, slicing the air as the flower transformed into a thorny whip. Some of the men began to back away and the townsfolk began to flee. But the leader merely laughed, charging him. He was a fool to think he could take their leader. Far too confident. He would need help...

"Don't get involved." Hiei said to me, looking on. "You'll just get in his way."

"How foolish. I've seen this man's strength. You're friend will be slaughtered!"

"Kurama's danced with death many times before and so have I. And we're still here, are we not?"

I brought my eyes back to the skirmish just to see the razor edge of Kurama's whip tearing through one of the soldiers. He hadn't even taken a step back. Three more charged him and those men fell soon enough, their bodies severed at the waist.

Kurama held a wide stance with the whip wielded in his right hand, his fingers laced around its center. The remaining grunts were hesitant to attack until their leader barked to order to charge.

"How foolish knowing you will die yet you still charge? I pity you..." He said as he quickly ducked through their blows, lashing his whip in a halo around his body. They dropped. The leader's fervor grew at the sight of his dismembered men.

But his skill was not that of the grunts. This Kurama was merely lucky, I'm sure of it! No demon I had ever seen other than Yameou could compare to this one. He's as good as dead...

~~~Hiei~~~

I watched Dominique out of the corner of my eye. He was so anxious and tense. He obviously has no perception of how strong Kurama or I are. But even a fool would notice Kurama's impeccable technique.

I ripped my gaze from Dominique as a saw a spray of blood splatter on the ground. Kurama's dominant hand had been slashed, his rose whip now back to it's original state. He frantically dug in his robe pocket. What was he searching for? Kurama, just pick up your rose! 

"Kurama!" I yelled as the leader drew in for the kill.

Kurama hastily removed his unscathed hand which grasped a red tropical flower. A burst of energy released it's true form. "The Bird of Paradise Broad Blade!" Kurama brought the branched-bladed sword straight up, cutting straight through the breast bone of his attacker. The fight was over. No demon could take a hit like that and survive.

Dominique gaped at the scene. Seven bodies littered the ground. Kurama looked despairingly at the eighth. "A child's death should not be the outcome of war, no matter who is fighting..." Kurama solemnly retreated, the weight of the child's death obviously weighing heavily on his heart.

"To my journal, I think I finally am getting used to writing in here. My dad was right, it feels good to reflect back on the day. The nicest thing about this though is no matter what I have to say, no one is going to critisize me. I can just be myself! I don't have to act like an adult if I don't want to. But still, my father said a great responsibilty is going to fall on my shoulders one day soon. I want to be mature, but at the same time I just want to be a kid. Is that so bad?Shiri, aka The Squirt


	12. Looking Back

AN: Hey everyone! Youko-chan here! I'm happy to say that we're now onto the 12th chapter of Hikari! I never thought I'd keep this fic going this long, but sure enough, here we are! I hope you all liked that last chapter. Sorry if it was exessively violent, but I was trying to make a point. Anyway, onto the fic!

Disclaimer: How I wish I did own YuYu Hakusho....but go figure, I don't.

Looking Back

Amarelle's Pov

The red haired demon I had come to like so much walked back through the door. I grieved that Jaki was gone now and I could see how much it pained Kurama. He seemed so kind and gentle that something like that would simply tear him apart. Yet he did not cry and soon he had regained his composure. I only hoped the other people around would not tell the Lord about what happened. If we were attacked now, we'd surely be defeated...

Kurama's Pov

I raised my eyes to see Amarelle's gaze resting on my face. I gave her a reasuring smile and her look of concern seemed to vanish. That smile...it was not truthful in any way. To see a child be killed for sport was hardly something to dismiss so easily. But besides that, there were other issues at hand now. What if the towns people were to report something to their leader? We would be given up. And if not, where did we go from here? Surely it would be too risky to send informants back and forth now. But on the other hand, we could not move the resistance to our territory, it would defeat the purpose.

I sighed and rested my face on my palm. What were we going to do? I suddenly turned when I heard Hiei and Dominique reenter the bar.

"Kurama, it's almost midnight. We've found what we need to know. We should head back for now and return when it's safer."

"Hiei, we simply can't. There is much more we need to do, we--"

"Kurama, it's too dangerous for you to stay here now. Wait here and you may put the whole faction at risk. Return to Shiri and tell him that I shall always serve our true Lord. I will personally pay you a visit when things have settled." Dominique stood surely by his words.

"And if the war was to begin? What are we to do?"

"You needn't worry about that. You could say I have a way with persuasion..." The icy demon grinned knowingly. I was curious what ventures he may have had before.

"Alright then. We'll head back to Seria. We will await your arrival soon." Dominique nodded and with that, I reluctantly left the bar with Hiei just behind.

Hiei's Pov

I glanced around and saw that there was no one left in the streets. The air hung silent and stale. I felt that we had to get out fast, that our lives would depend on it. Kurama must have sensed this to for he dashed off towards the forest, racing as fast as his legs would carry him. I easily caught up to him and turned a questioning glance.

"You think that the ferryman will be waiting for us?"

"That's right...Shiri never said anything about a pick up. Hm...how are we to cross the river for say he isn't there?"

"Lets just hope that's not the case..."

We traveled lightly on the brush this time, having cleared a bit of a path. As we reached the water I breathed a sigh of relief to see that ferryman waiting in his boat, his hat tipped over his face.

"Kashiro! Wake up! We need to get out of here as quick as we can!" I yelled in a hushed tone. "Kashiro?"

I walked over to him. His hands were laying beside him.....limp. I looked more closely to see a broken-shafted arrow pinned in his chest, straight through his heart. The same type of arrow that nearly killed Kurama.

"Dammit..." I cursed. I hadn't even known the man but for the short ride across the river but now I find myself grieving so heavily over him. It was almost eerie, the whole feeling of everything...

Kurama walked alongside me, taking the wheel firmly in his grasp. "I watched him earlier. I don't think it will be too difficult to run."

The fox began to mess with something on a small panel next to him. I heard the quiet hiss of steam as the boat began to move. Kurama skillfully edged the vessel from the shore and back across the river. After he seemed to get the full idea of how to work it, he looked at me.

"Hiei, are you alright? You've been silent ever since you....saw him."

"It's nothing Kurama."

The fox didn't seem convinced. It was as if he could always tell when there was something on my mind. In a way, it was kind of nice that he cared so much when I showed him no kindness in return. But I made a vow to myself. I would try just a little harder than before. Maybe now was the time.

"I just....I don't know. Seeing him dead, it bothered me...It's not the first time I've seen someone dead, but him....It doesn't sit right with me."

It felt good to tell him how I felt, but it was hard. Hard for me to admit I felt sorry for someone and hard for me just to talk to Kurama...

"It's alright, Hiei. There's nothing wrong with feeling grief over someone's loss. It's good to know that you care..."

We stood silent. I finally began to see the shore not far away. Soon we would be back with everyone. Yusuke, Kuwabara and the Squirt...In a way I wished I'd just have a little more time with Kurama. Just some time to sit and to think and to talk. But now that would be lost...

Yusuke's Pov

"Where are they?!" I paced nervously back and forth. It was past midnight! Were they in trouble? What the hell was going on?!

"Yusuke, will you just calm down! You're making us both a nervous wreck!" Shiri shouted back as he stood. Kuwabara looked like he was about to jump up and start something too. "And besides! They said they would return _about _midnight! They never said right _at_ midnight!"

"I don't care! They should have been here! I swear, if they got in some sort of trouble, it's--"

I spun around to see two dark figures in the doorway. Sure enough it was Hiei and Kurama.

"About time you two showed up! I was gettin' worried!" I ran over to them. They both had very serious expressions. "Hey guys....what's up?" Kurama narrowed his eyes.

"We can talk in the morning. I think I need to get some rest Yusuke."

"Feel free to take any room you want everyone, there's plenty of...space..." Shiri's words trailed off as Kurama silently left us.

I felt akward and decided to head off to a room myself. Kuwabara did the same, and Shiri began to leave to his. Hiei followed right behind him. That's strange...I shook my head and shut my door.

Shiri's Pov

Something must have happened while they were there. Kurama seemed distant about it and Hiei...his expression was not one that I had seen before...

I opened my door and stopped as I noticed a shadow not much taller than mine upon the floor. I turned to see Hiei standing behind me.

"Is there something you need, Hiei?"

"Hn. I was just thinking....about asking you something Squirt."

He....had called me that name. No one knew about that nick name but my father. He had always called me that when I was little, most likely because of my small size. But how could Hiei have known? Perhaps it was only a lucky guess. But, then, there was just something about it...

"Very well. Care to sit down and talk?" I walked into my room and sat comfortably on my bed. Hiei sat the chair next to my closet. "Now, what was it you wanted to know?"

His gaze drifted lazily around the room, as if he were trying to pick out something. "The room you gave me upstairs...How, how did you know about that?"

"It's funny that you mention that. Someone told me a story about a fire apparition when I was very little. All I could remember was that it was a very sad story and something to do with ice. And when I had the rooms prepared, I guess you just reminded me of it..."

"You don't...remember anything specific...about the story?"

"No, not really I'm afraid." I paused. Hiei seemed to have more to say, but acted as if he didn't want to say it. "Why do you ask Hiei? I was thinking you didn't like me or something, but now, now you seem different."

"Hn. I was just remembering. Not long after I left…home, I was walking somewhere. I don't really remember much though. But, somehow this place reminds me of that memory, whatever it is..."

I watched Hiei rise from his seat. He was about to leave when he turned and gave me a faint smile. "Good night, Squirt..."

Kurama's Pov

I could faintly hear voices coming from Shiri's room. It sounded like him and Hiei were having some sort of conversation. I hoped he wasn't arguing with the boy again. He seemed to like to pick on the child, but that was Hiei for you.

I heard a door shut and what must have been Hiei's footsteps. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the pillow. The footsteps stopped right outside my door. I could hear the door gently open and forced myself to keep my eyes closed. After a moment of silence the footsteps came closer, stopped beside the bed. After a minute I was beginning to wonder if I was only imagining things. But then a hand gently touched my face and I heard Hiei whisper something I couldn't understand. Then the footsteps retreated and the door closed.

I sat up in bed, trying to figure out what had just happened. It seemed that Hiei had changed in the last couple of days. There was something about him. He was acting so much kinder than before, but why?

A child, sitting in someone's lap. Small. He was much too small looking. Weak. For sure this child was going to grow to be weak. I didn't like it. Why did he waste so much of his time on someone so small? His son maybe? Perhaps. The child cried. I merely huffed. I swear I didn't like it. The father smiled, asking me if I wanted to hold him. I huffed again and found that the child was being forced onto my lap. He cried and I glared at it. I hated this little wretch. It looked up at me with tears in it's eyes and cried out louder. The father smiled at me. I glared at him too but decided to wrap my arms around the child. 'Stupid Squirt.' I had said. My words made him cry shrilly again. I pulled him into a tighter embrace. 'Stop crying. Stop being so weak.' It made no difference. The boy was obviously determined to be nothing.

He ran, clumsily. The father looked on as he ran with other children his age. He was nothing but a little runt among them. I watched as he tripped over his own feet. The other children laughed at him. Empathy...such an emotion I am not so familiar with now. I saw myself, walking, walking towards the boy. 'Get up Squirt.' The boy jumped up and clung to me. I scowled at him, but reassuringly placed on hand on his head.

The little boy ran up to me. I heard him say my name. He now stood not much shorter than I did. 'Who's the Squirt now?' I heard a voice say. A laugh, a smile. Another hand placed on that same head, rubbing the hair to mess it up. Another annoyed look from the boy that turned to a grin. It couldn't be me that I saw. I never remembered having been happy like that. And the boy's face...it was never clear. But it was familiar.

Cries. Shouts. Screams of pain and agony. A tall, broken figure falling. A panicked cry, no, two panicked cries. Then something dark, then blood, and nothing...


	13. Chasing Dreams

AN: 'Allo everyone! And welcome to chapter 13! I'm glad that you've stuck with the story so far, and I apologize for the extremely long wait. Okay, that's an understatement...But nonetheless, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own YuYu Hakusho. So don't get any ideas...

Chasing Dreams

Hiei's Pov

I awoke long before the sun rose, my mind racing as I recalled the dream and my encounter with Shiri the night before. A horrible feeling swept over me, like pondering an unanswerable question. As soon as I thought I had figured everything out, the answers slipped through my grasp. Who was that boy? And who's memory, if that's what it was, was it?

I slid my legs over the edge of the bed, my feet resting just above the ground. "Maybe if tried to recall all my memories. Then I might find a clue. In that dream…they were young, not necessarily a child, but younger. When I was about 10 I lived on the mountainside. At about 11 I left the thieves and soon lost my hiruseki..." I reached for chest, remembering that the precious stone had been absent for some time. I shook my head. I must concentrate on this right now. "After that, I had been traveling through a thick wood and--"

It hit me then. I remembered walking and then meeting Shigure. Yet something was wrong. It almost seemed like there was something missing between those two times. "But why can't I remember?"

"Remember what?"

I turned sharply to see Yusuke standing in the doorway. I returned his grin with a stern glare. "How long have you been standing there?" I said fiercely.

"All I heard was 'But why can't I remember?' Don't freak out..." We both were silent. " Anyway, Hiei, you better hurry and get up. Kurama wanted to get started explaining how things went last night."

Kurama....

"Hello? Earth to Hiei?"

I suddenly snapped back to attention. "Will you shut up? I'm coming." I slid off of the bed and walked out the door. I followed Yusuke back down the hall to the meeting room where everyone was already waiting.

"It's about time you showed up punk." I glared at Kuwabara and sat down in the chair closest to Kurama. He stood, poised, ready to begin discussing the night's events. I listened intently, as did the others.

"We found supporters of our side last night. A man by the name of Dominique has organized a group of demons who are resisting Yameou's forces. We also had the opportunity to engage in combat with some of his men." Yusuke broke in.

"Wait, you fought? But then that means--"

"Yes. It is likely that they are more than aware of our plans. I think they have been for some time. When we were attacked outside of town was the first sign." Kurama paused. "I...cannot completely gauge their strength as of now, though. I..." Kurama's voice faltered and he stopped, trying to find the words. The emotions he felt that night blinded him...I had to say something.

"He killed them easily enough. But we should still be cautious." Kurama looked at me with a "thank you" in his eyes.

Kuwabara scratched his head and spoke, "So what are we gonna do?"

We all sat in silence. No one had any idea how to go about this. We had several options. A flat out assault, or we could send forces in and ready our positions here. I glanced over to see Kurama lost in deep thought, not really paying attention to the meeting. It was not something characteristic of him.

"I will think things over and we shall meet back here in one hour. I need to discuss a few things with the military. Will you all be alright with this?" All of us nodded at the boy, glad to have some time to think by ourselves.

Kurama took the opportunity to leave quickly. I got up from my seat to chase after him. He glanced back, acknowledging me. For once I would talk first. "Kurama...what's wrong with you?" I said, not trying to sound offensive.

"I was thinking, Hiei, about last night."

"Kurama, it was his decision, there's nothing you could have--"

"It's not that Hiei. The hatred I saw in those soldier's eyes...the fear I saw in the people...it felt evil...wrong..."Kurama crossed his arms tightly.

"Perhaps they mistook you for Seria..." I said, glancing at the black robes.

"No...it seemed like something more than that Hiei." He shook his head. "I don't know what it is...but there's something...something that's troubling me...I don't know what exactly, but it's there..."

Perhaps this place held memories for him too. Perhaps...perhaps it was fate that brought us back to this place. The dream...Kurama's feelings...like pieces of a puzzle, just now starting to fit together. But what was the picture?

"It feels familiar, but you can't quite say why, can you?" He turned swiftly.

"It does." He looked deep into my eyes. "And it does to you too, doesn't it?"

I slowly nodded. "It's as if...I have some fond memories here..." I glanced around. "As if I spent some time here, happy for once in my life. I had a dream...about this all." Kurama had a pained look on his face.

"How contrasting. Mine was a nightmare..."

Shiri's Pov

After hours of searching I found the streets to be dead and my supposed military to have vanished. Something had spooked the town, obviously, and there was no way to find out what. I knocked on doors, yelled to let me in, and still no response. I walked up to yet another house, banging violently.

"This is your Lord, open you doors!" I banged again. " I SAID OPEN THE DOOR!" I waited. Nothing. "Great." I hung my head and walked away, muttering. They wouldn't even let their own ruler into their house. "I make a note to include a twenty percent tax on everything..."I growled.

I headed back towards the underground. My ears picked up a noise. I turned, expecting to see someone. Nothing. "H-hello?" There was no response. "Hello?" I said, more confident this time. Still nothing. "And here I thought I might have found someone..." I said, sighing. I turned back around. "What!?"

Kurama's Pov

I couldn't even begin to describe the nightmare. Flashes of images, blood...it was hard to make sense of it...I had to start somewhere, thought I didn't know how much I could explain.

"HELPmrf!" Hiei and I both turned our heads in the direction of the muffled cry.

"Shiri!"

We both raced up the stairs, trying to find the origins of the scream. We came into sunlight. The town was seemingly empty. I listened intently, tuning my ears for any noise I could. "Hm." I could detect a shuffling sound far off in the distance. "That way." I said, pointing down the street. Hiei wasted no time.

I caught a glimpse of something as we ran down the street. "Shiri!" What I had saw was Shiri and someone disappearing around a corner.

"I can catch up with him." Hiei said. But just as he finished I heard a voice.

"Sorry. Road's closed." I watched as the figure went flying out of the alley. We both stopped dead in our tracks. A tall dark figure emerged with it's arm around Shiri's shoulder. "Some friend you had there you're highness."

I took a closer look. The demon was a tall, dark, and slender fox. His hair was jet-back, as were his ears and tail, but his skin was fair. He looked up at Hiei and I with his dark blue eyes. Now I remembered.

"Fumio, I'm glad to see you." Hiei gave me a questioning glance, but the demon grinned widely.

"Hey there Kurama. I'm flattered you remember me. We didn't even get a formal introduction back at the bar." He said as he let go of Shiri and leaned against the wall.

"Indeed. But why are you here?"

"The bar was burned down. Happened right after you left."

"Was anyone hurt? Were their any casualties?" I asked in a panic. I should have controlled my anger...now I was responsible for this...

"Calm down, everyone's fine. But we had to change grounds. Word's out about war and we didn't feel like being in the midst of the chaos. So we're crashin' on your side now."

"I'm sorry," I said, bowing my head in disgrace, "this is my fault. I should have had more sense than to fight them..."

He shook his head. "We were going to move anyway. It's nothing to worry about. What we do need to worry about," looked behind him, "is if more of those idiots try and pull something like that again."

"Then we should head back to the underground." Hiei said, looking at Shiri. The young ruler nodded.

I was surprised to see Dominique waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Yusuke and Kuwabara had just seem to notice him and were running, ready to fight. "It's okay. He's an ally, not an enemy." The two stopped. Fumio leaped down the last eight steps, landing gracefully next to Dominique.

"What happened? Where were you guys?" Yusuke asked.

"Someone tried to kidnap me. Hiei and Kurama came to rescue me, but Fumio beat them to it." At this, Fumio flashed Yusuke and Kuwabara another of his grins.

"Great, so now we've got Yameou's goons coming over here?" I nodded.

"The faction has had to relocate to our territory. It seems our initial plan is no longer of any use." Yusuke let out and exasperated sigh.

"Not only that," Shiri began, "but I was unable to contact anyone in the military. This place has practically turned into a ghost town. No one will answer their doors, no one's on the streets, nothing!" He crossed his arms, obviously frustrated.

"Then it seems it will be up to us." Dominique spoke with an air of confidence.

"And who the hell put you in charge?" Yusuke said hotly. I knew it was only a matter of time until tempers flared...

The two began to argue. Dominique spoke smoothly and Yusuke yelled out. Kuwabara soon joined in on it and Fumio broke in with a few smart remarks. Shiri did his best to try to break them up and only ending up adding to the fire. That's when I noticed that Hiei must have slipped out of the room. I cautiously left to find him. I didn't have to go far.

He sat on the bed of his new room, gazing at the wall where the window had been in the upstairs room. I gently closed the door behind me and he appeared not to notice. I walked slowly closer to the bed. Still he did not turn around. A peaceful, yet sad air hung in the room. I breathed in deeply, taking in the bitter sweet feelings, and slowly I climbed onto the bed. Still he sat. I moved, carefully, purposely closer. I gently wrapped my arms around him, not knowing why, and held him tightly, the folds of the black robe engulfing us both. And so we sat, lost in silence.

'Blood. My hands dripped, the walls marked. My debt had been paid. He got what he wanted. The screams...I paid them no mind either. Quickly...I must sift through the treasures. There may still be something of value. Wipe my hands off, then search, and take it. Then I will leave. Child or not, I don't need to stay. Hm...useless.'

A flash of silver, a black robe falls to the ground, a child cries and a young man runs.


End file.
